A Few New Faces
by I'm-Ragdoll
Summary: The Entity is expanding, bringing in new killers and new survivors. Perhaps the new faces can give the survivors some new ideas about how to escape this place. (*(NOTE: Does NOT contain half baked relationship stuff that even a middle aged 50 Shades fan would say is dumb. You weirdos look for your stupid ships elsewhere. Here we do Pig/Doctor and Ace/Laura like cultured people.)*)
1. The Bushman - Part One

_Hello hello hello, I am the author of this lovely bit of fanfiction that you are about to consume right into your brainhole. I'll try to keep what I have to tell you brief. This story is several crossovers, but I will present it in a way that would still be pleasing for the typical Dead By Daylight fan. I work full time and I'm also writing my second novel, so please be patient with me when the chapters are few and far between. Review if you like with suggestions or whatever, I quite enjoy reading what people think of my ideas. Thank you._

The Bushman, Part One.

Ace

Life, if you could call it that, was not that bad here in the Entity's realm. Sure, it's scary as all Hell at first, and many are tempted to despair. Once you could get over the fact that it's never ending, you can allow yourself to have a little fun. You were not alone, and you had some people to talk to. Some pleasant, and some not so pleasant.

The place worked like this: there was a campfire that every so often (Roughly once every twelve hours according to Dwight, who had seemed pretty sure of himself.) would light up on its own. When it did so, four of the people living here would have to crowd around it for the trial. During the trial, you had to activate a few generators, avoid death, and sometimes take with you everything that wasn't bolted down. (Unless you happen to be Jake, where things being bolted down did not matter if you had the right tools and the right skills.) The pain inflicted to you during these trials hurted just as much as one would expect, but the pain inflicted to the sacrificed ones was plenty worse. Being sacrificed happens to every survivor every once in a while, and when it happens you wake up in the forest with very little memory of what happened during the trial. All you know is that you are very tired, and for some reason you feel raped. The feeling is very dreadful, and the lore goes that once it finally breaks you, you may become a killer. That's at least what Ace heard, although he's never been there to see it for himself.

Ace was laying down on his matress when he heard the bell ring. That meant that the Entity is calling for another trial. It is a viable option to ignore the campfire, but it's just not practical. If enough time goes by, four survivors are chosen seemingly randomly, and they have no time to prepare themselves. Ace eventually stood up from his mattress, and held open the shack door for the Detective and David. Jake had been kind enough to make some cabin and shacks for the survivors here using logs and scrap from the trials, and Dwight had been kind enough to establish some sort of social structure around here. It was pretty nice, especially when someone would call for a celebration. There was a river a few minutes from the campfire, and the people here really enjoyed playing around in it. There were other ways one could occupy themselves. If someone wanted, they could work on something to make the community here a bit more livable. If you were good enough during the trials, the Entity would sometimes reward you. It took Ace forever, but he eventually got his deck of playing cards. He made sure to take very good care of it.

At the campfire, Ace could already see that Feng was standing next to the campfire. Feng volunteered nearly every trial, but not because she was saving anyone else the pain of going through the trial. No, because she wanted to practice, so she could be the best at it. A short distance from the campfire there were a series of pegboards put up by the Detective. The pegboards were filled with information concerning all the killers, and how to avoid being sacrificed by their hands. As with everything in the Entity's game, everything was subject to slight change, so the boards were constantly updated. The sketches of the killers were also pretty good, although Ace thought them as unhelpful. Someone would have to be pretty stupid to confuse the Doctor with the Hag.

As Ace was approaching the crowd, he saw that David was also volunteering for the trial. Ace let out his signature smirk, as he knew David was only doing this in an attempt to impress Feng.

"Any other volunteers?" Dwight asked, holding a homemade clipboard.

The crowd was silent other than a little murmuring. Meg was whispering something to Claudette, and Quinten was nodding his head at something Nea whispered to him. The system for choosing survivors for the trial had changed over time, mainly because of Ace. Drawing names out of a hat was very ineffective because out of about a hundred or so trials Ace was only chosen once. Drawing straws was even less effective. Eventually, even Ace had to admit that it would be more fair to pick people based off of how long it's been since a given person had been in a trial. Ace has not gone to a trial in a while, so he preemptively slid his way to the front of the crowd.

"Ace and Quentin." Dwight said as he wrote something with his pencil. Quentin groaned, and Ace stepped forward to the item piles.

That's another thing about the system, is that every now and then you stumble upon items that can help you during the trials. Flashlights, medical supply, and the like. Ace's pile was empty, as he lost his pile due to an all or nothing bet he made a few 'nights' ago. He very seldom lost anything to betting, but this was a terrible time to be unlucky.

"Hey David, can I get a medkit from your pile?"

David, who was still standing by the campfire, crossed his arms. "You can 'av it for the trial, but you better not drop it, yeah?"

Ace smirked, and picked up one of the kits. David was a perfectly nice person if you could get around the tough British hooligan attitude. Ace watched Quentin be kissed by Nea before he picked up one of his flashlights to join the trial.

"Good luck." Said Laurie as the fire started to grow in size.

Ace couldn't help but laugh whenever he heard someone say that to him.

The four survivors closed their eyes. As soon as Ace opened his eyes again, he could quickly tell that something had changed. This was a completely different location! Ace let out a groan, as he knew this probably meant that there was another killer to deal with. That meant that he would have to adapt… Again.

Ace looked to the ground, where he saw the dry and dusty soil that he was standing on. He was somewhere warm, somewhere sickly. Ace was a little overheated, and a bit annoyed. New places implied new faces. Ace just hoped that he would not be the first one to meet the first killer. Ace walked forward, and he was happy to spot a 'Jigsaw box' as the Detective called them. That meant that the Pig was the killer for this trial. Ace smirked, he had the Pig all figured out. Ace wandered about, trying to find a generator that was concealed. Ace noticed some shacks, some broken down vehicles, some mutilated bodies, animal bones, and some hooks. Ace could not really tell the animal that the bones belonged to, but he did make some conjecture as to the nature of the killer by the hooks. The hooks were all made primarily of wood, and the hooks themselves were pretty thin. As someone who had been hooked countless times, Ace prefered the thin ones to the thick ones. The thin ones hurt slightly less. Something interesting about the hooks was the things nailed to them. Passports, drivers licences, and pictures of people from all around the world. Ireland, the UK, America, Brazil, almost every country that Ace could think of. Ace took some of the documents and put them in his pocket. Detective Tapp might want to look at these. Ace then entered one of the many shacks. There was basement entrance to this once, as well as a few bodies crucified on the walls. Next to the large tool cart, was a generator. Ace noted the window on the other side of the room, and he got to work on the generator. He had just started working when he heard a generator activate some distance away. Probably Feng, she was the best one out of the four at fixing those things. Fixing generators was never really hard, it was just time consuming. Ace was about half way done when he heard another generator start up, then a short while a scream. David's scream. Ace continued working, as he assumed that this was part of David's plan. Sometimes he liked to agitate the killer in an effort to distract them. Ace had to hurry, as he knew that the Pig would put one of those traps on David's head as soon as she was through chasing him.

Ace finished the generator, and a few seconds later he heard another one activate. That meant that there was only two more left. Ace was about to leave the building when he heard David in the distance.

"Come on Piggy! 'Av at it!" He yelled as he dropped a palate. Ace quickly hid in one of the lockers, as he knew that David would lead the pig in here. Soon, David was brought down by the big just outside of the building. Ace listened closely, and he could hear the trap being placed on David's head. Ace remained silent as the Pig delivered David to the basement hooks. Some survivors were saying that the basement hooks were quicker sacrifices than the normal ones. Ace waited a full thirty seconds after the Pig left the building before leaving the locker. He crept down the basement, and he quickly helped David off the hook. Ace felt no need to prolong David's suffering. The two sprinted from the basement until Ace felt they were sufficiently far from the building. The two hid behind this worn down blue pick-up as Ace used the medical kit to patch up David.

'Glad you let me use this aren't you?" Ace said sassily.

David only gave a muffled response, as the trap on his head naturally muffled speech.

"I see it as an improvement." Ace said with a laugh, referring to David's inability to speak. Eventually, David stopped bleeding, and went on his way to the nearest Jigsaw box. Ace went a different direction, and made sure to keep an eye out for the Pig. The Pig liked to hide sometimes, and many times she had caught Ace off guard. Ace decided to give David sixty seconds before he would start working on a generator. It turns out that Feng would not, as Ace happened upon her nearly finished on the generator she was working on. "David's got a trap on his head." Ace whispered, which caused Feng to stop.

"I'll give him thirty seconds." She whispered.

"I was going to give him sixty." Ace said softly.

Feng's eyes went wide, and she pointed directly behind Ace. He already knew what it was. Before Ace could even react, he felt a sharp pain in his back. He had been stabbed. He let out a scream before sprinting forward. Feng was nowhere to be found, so it looked like Ace would have to save himself. Despite being stabbed, sliced, hacked, hammered, chainsawed, choked, electrocuted, and bear trapped many times, the pain never seemed to get any more bearable. Ace was in throbbing pain, and yet he still had to run. He looked behind him to see the Pig was still hot on his trail. In the corner of his eye Ace could see that Quinten was nearly done with one of the generators. It looked like Ace was the only one that wanted to give David more than thirty seconds. As Ace vaulted one of the windows to a shack, he heard one of the generators fire up. One left.

Ace had very little time to examine this building, but he did notice that it looked like some sort of torture chamber. Lovely. The Pig was still hot on Ace's trail when he heard the final generator fire up. Ace dropped a pallet on the Pig's head, hard enough for the woman to completely lose her footing. It was there that Ace sprinted away with newfound hope. Ace ran forward, seeing David opening one of the gates in the distance. Ace was thankful to see that he got the trap off his head. Ace looked behind him to see that the Pig was still chasing him, from a distance however. The gate was open by now, and Ace was nearly there. Directly on the way, Ace spotted one of the skulls of the unidentified animals. He scooped it up, as he would expect someone else to be able to identify it. Also, the bone meal might be appreciated by Claudette for her garden. Ace gave a nod to David as they both reached the exit. Ace's pain was still very much there, but all the same he ran beyond the point where the Pig could get them. The next time Ace blinked, he opened his eyes to the camp once again. Claudette was ready with a first aid kit, to which Ace full heartedly welcomed. David helped Ace to the makeshift clinic that Claudette managed. "New area!" David shouted, which quickly got the attention of Detective Tapp and just about everyone else. There was no real hurry to get to the clinic, and Ace knew that this wound oh his, although quite painful, would not kill him. He got sat down on the clinic bed as Claudette healed him and Tapp approached him.

"So there's a new area?" Tapp asked, clearly excited. David had already left the clinic to boast, so Ace was really the only one to give information.

As all healing went around here, it was quick and very effective. Somehow a few bandages was all that was needed to fix a punctured lung. "Yeah, I brought these for you." Ace put down the skull, and handed Tapp the stack of documents. "Do you know what kind of skull this is?"

Tapp glanced at the skull. "I don't. It almost looks like a dog."

"It was very hot and very dusty there. Lots of dead bodies there."

"Reminds me of The Game." Said Tapp. "Who was the killer?"

"Your girl the Pig." Said Ace with a smirk, standing up from the bed Ace exited the clinic and returned to the campfire, where David was explaining what he saw.

"Can anyone identify this skull?" Ace asked as he held it up. It was Bill, the army man, that identified it.

"That's a kangaroo skull." He said. "You were probably in Australia."

"Well that's good to know." Said Meg sarcastically.

Everyone knew that the killer could really be anything, as the survivors knew that the Entity plucked victims from several realities. Bill's zombie apocalypse happened in a different universe than Tapp's murder investigation.

"Can anyone think of anything particularly evil to come out of Australia?" Asked Dwight.

No answer was given. After awhile of theories and observations, Ace decided that now was the time for him to relax. It would be a little while until he's called to a trial, so after putting the medical kit back to David's pile, he made his way to the river once again. He was thankful that nobody got sacrificed this time. The ordeal was unpleasant for everyone involved. Not only did the victim feel raped and for some reason unfulfilled, but the other survivors would have to comfort them. This lead to some sort of 'buddy system' in the ranks of the survivors. When Ace was sacrificed it would usually be either David or Bill that would try to comfort him. Of course, nowadays when either Nea or Quinten got sacrificed the other one would come to their aid.

It gave Ace hope that people could gain special relationships here. Ace would really like it if the Entity could abduct a minister so people could start getting married. Not that Ace should care, since he was a bit too old for the people here, but it was Dwight and Meg that found out that pregnancy was not a thing here. Those two have had a special relationship since Ace had first gotten here.

When Laurie bit the dust it was usually Ace or Claudette that came to her aid. Ace did it because the two seemed to have the same sense of time period, while Claudette always came to the aid of someone who had no one. That's why Claudette was very popular with the new people who got sacrificed often and had not developed relationships.

Tapp just now found that Bill was his buddy, as the two shared the same sense of discipline. For some odd reason Feng, on the very rare occurrence that she gets sacrificed, is most comforted by David of all people. It must be the tendency the two have for trash talk.

Ace sat down on one of the fashioned benches next to the river. It was a lovely river, although nobody could quite figure out where the water came from. Usually Ace would be taking a nap by now, as sleeping was a very popular pastime around here. Sometimes you could dream that you were somewhere else. When Quinten got here, he taught some people this thing called 'lucid dreaming', where the dreamer could choose their dream. Ace was able to do it once or twice, and he had to admit it was almost as good as the real thing. When Ace got to choose, he thought of his wife and kids. Ace looked to the ring on his finger. He knew that nobody was looking for him back on Earth. His wife and kids assumed that the mob got him, while the mob assumed that the other mob got him. Eventually Ace had to deal with the fact that there was no getting back to Earth, to his wife. He was a little envious of the younger kids with their relationships, but there was not much that he could do. Perhaps he could convince Laurie to hold hands with him for a while, but to what accomplishment. Plus, the situation is plenty worse for Bill, who only has his war stories to go to bed with.

Ace was broken from his stupor when he spotted Jake wandering the woods. Jake was the solitary one, never said much, but he was still very valuable to the people here. Ace had heard a rumor that he was interested in Claudette, but Ace pushed it out of his mind. It got boring when the only news around the camp was who was interested in who.

Ace sighed, stood up, and made the walk back to camp. Maybe somebody was up for a game of cards.


	2. The Bushman - Part Two

The Bushman, Part Two

Meg

Everyone in the survivor camp had a sense of dread during the following hours. Having a new killer meant that in the coming trials people are more likely to be sacrificed. Meg doubted that Feng would volunteer for the next trial, which meant that David wouldn't go either. That meant that four people would be chosen to go. What made Meg concerned is that she read Dwight's list, and she was in the next batch of survivors.

During her time in the Fog, Meg had busied herself with drawing. By now she had gotten pretty good at using charcoal for her art. Charcoal was not hard to come by, and anyone could grab paper from the hospital area. By now, all survivors had at least one hobby. Jake's was building things. Pretty soon every survivor here would have their own sturdy cabin. Claudette and Bill had both taken up gardening, but for different purposes. Claudette liked the flowers, while Bill thought that it would be easier to grow his own tobacco than to snag the rare pack of cigarettes from the Entity. Nea's been tailoring some clothes, and Dwight had been reading the books he had stolen from the Doctor's office. One could say that Dwight had taken an interest in neuroscience since he was quite content with reading every book he could get his hands on.

Meg was sitting by the river, working on her picture of a landscape. The open sunny fields that she was depicting seemed so alien to her now that she had been here so long. She accepted long ago that she would never get to leave, but as long as the Entity keeps bringing in more and more new survivors, Meg figured that the camp could turn to a town, then to a city. When you have a city, you may get to have its amenities. Meg paused from her work to observe Jake wandering the forest a short distance away. Meg could tell that he was worried, as he always took walks in the forest when he needed to think.

Meg heard the bell in the distance. With some dread, she hung her head. It was time for her to go. She quickly packed up her art supplies, and she walked the walk to the campfire. She was second to last when she saw that Nea was late to the crowd.

"I know everyone's a bit nervous to face a new killer, I am too, since I'm taking part in this trial." Dwight said, holding his clipboard, wearing a nervous smile.

To the surprise of the group, Bill walked over to his pile to grab a toolbox. Why would Bill volunteer at a time like this? What was he trying to prove? That he was brave?

Dwight continued speaking. "With Bill volunteering, that leaves Meg, Tapp, and myself." Said Dwight, as he gently put his clipboard on the ground.

Meg let out a little sigh as she grabbed one of her flashlights. She then stood next to the fire. For a trial where things were uncertain, this was the team that you wanted. Both Tapp and Bill hated the thought of leaving someone behind, but Meg feared that they would just be sacrificed as well. Dwight was a nice addition, since Meg loved the man's nervous puppy like face.

Meg watched as the fire rose. She looked to Claudette before she closed her eyes. Meg took comfort that she would be there when Meg got back. Meg really hoped that they would not be taken to the place that Ace and David were describing, as Meg really hated overheating when she ran.

She opened her eyes, and she breathed a little sigh of relief. They were at the Asylum, things were plenty temperate here. Meg, clutching her flashlight, made a quick look around. No Jigsaw boxes, two generator poles, and Tapp just a short distance away. Meg smiled, as she really hated being alone in these situations. The two exchanged a look, and they walked to the nearest generator. The two had just started working when the two were startled by a large bang somewhere a good distance away.

"That did not sound like a generator blowing up." Meg said as she instinctively tensed her leg muscles.

"No, I think that was a gunshot." Tapp said, a little hint of dread in his voice. "I think we have the new killer, and it has a gun."

This made Meg a bit fearful. How could she possibly outrun a bullet? She looked over to Tapp. "You shouldn't be worried. You have a bulletproof vest." She said sassily.

Tapp smirked as he worked. "This vest is only meant for pistols at a medium range. That sounded like a rifle." The two were almost halfway done with the generator when Meg spotted Dwight in the distance. He was hunched over and running for his life. He was probably the one that just got shot. Both Meg and Tapp jumped when they heard another shot, with Dwight falling down with a yelp. Meg had two different instincts. One was to run away, the other was to run to Dwight. Tapp put his hand on Meg's shoulder before she could choose.

"No, we need to see the killer." He said.

Meg nodded, and they both hid behind the generator. A few seconds later, they spotted the killer. The killer was a male, and he was not overly tall like most of the other male killers. In fact, from a distance Meg almost mistook him for Bill. He was a stocky man, wearing a dark brown wide brimmed hat. The killer got close enough for Meg to hear the heartbeat, and close enough to see more detail. On the killer's back, was a rifle. In the killer's right hand, a very scary looking knife. The man wore a pair of worn work jeans, and a strangely friendly looking red flannel shirt. The oddest thing about this killer however, was the lack of the red stain coming from the man's eyes and face. Meg looked over to Tapp, who seemed to share the confusion. If Meg didn't know any better, this man would seem like the kind of person to help someone change a tire on the side of the road.

The killer picked up Dwight, and in the distance a generator was started. Good job Bill. The killer did not put Dwight on his shoulder immediately however, instead Meg heard some talking in the distance. She couldn't believe it, this killer was speaking! They never did that!

After some more talking that Meg could not hear, the killer let out a weird laugh before putting Dwight on his shoulders and walking a direction opposite of Tapp and Meg. Did the Entity have no control over this one?! Tapp frowned and continued to work on the generator. Meg however, crept towards where Dwight should be. If she was silent and moved slowly, the killer wouldn't see her. Meg moved slowly, even after she saw the killer walking to Meg's left side towards the ruined asylum. It took a while longer until Meg could hear Dwight.

Meg could hear that Tapp finished the generator, which gave her a bit of hope as she approached Dwight. Pulling him off the hook, the two ran towards some of the ruins opposite of the asylum.

"He.. Spoke to me." Dwight said slowly, as Meg did what she could to stop the bleeding. Another thing about this place, any injury could be fixed by putting grass or dirt in the wound. An odd reality this was.

"What did he say?" Meg asked.

"I couldn't understand him fully. His accent was too thick."

"Australian?"

"Yeah." Dwight said, standing up straight as soon as Meg was finished. Dwight's head turned, and he looked up to the asylum building. His eyes widened, and he dove to the ground, pulling Meg with him. Just a short moment after, another shot was fired, and there was a noticeable mark on the brick wall that the bullet hit.

There needed to be no communication between the two, they just crawled to a rock that obstructed the view between them and the asylum. "Of all the things that could kill us, why does it need to be a sniper?" Dwight complained.

"While he's pining us down, Bill and Tapp are fixing generators." Meg said as she sat up, with her back to the large rock. She held her flashlight in her hands, and she had a bit of an idea. "His gun had a scope right?"

"Yeah, why?" Dwight asked.

Meg held up flashlight to Dwight. "I might be able to blind him."

"And risk getting shot?"

Meg frowned. Another generator was fired up. That made just two more. She thought for a moment, and she made up her mind with resolve. "I'm going to do it."

Meg took a deep breath in, and she sprang from the cover of the rock. She then flashed her flashlight, not fully knowing where she was supposed to be aiming. Out of pure luck, she happened to spot the glare of the killer's scope. She pointed the light at it, and she almost thought that it worked until she heard the gunshot. The bullet went straight through the flashlight, and Meg out of instinct sprinted for the ruins to the left of her. She didn't even notice that Dwight was right behind her. Meg was almost safe in cover when she heard another gunshot. At the same time she felt a blinding pain in her side. She's had a hatchet thrown at her, but she's never been shot until now. The pain was sharp, and Meg cried out as she dived for cover. She noticed that her flashlight had disintegrated, never before had a killer destroyed the equipment that the survivors had. Meg slowly lifted herself to a knee as Dwight came to her side. Behind Meg was one of the hooks, and a generator. To the front of Meg, a window opening that she hid behind. Dwight did what he could, and as usual the healing was enough. Who knew that rubbing some dirt and grass into the bulletwound would solve everything?

Another generator fired up. Looked like this trial would end up being just Bill and Tapp saving the day. Such an event would really appeal to their nature. Only one generator left, and there happened to be one right next to Dwight and Meg. Meg gestured to the generator, and Dwight nodded his head.

The two sheepishly approached, careful not to leave the cover that the brick walls provided. Meg missed her flashlight, but she had more back at camp. Flashlights were not that hard to come by, so that aspect was fine at least. As the two continued working on the generator, they quickly looked to their backsides as they heard Tapp scream. He was hooked. Meg figured that Bill could take care of it, as the two were about halfway done with this generator. Sometimes when people were hooked, the survivors could see outlines of their fellow survivors. Very rarely, they could see the killer's as well. This time, no such luck. In the split moment that Meg was distracted, she connected the wrong pair of wires, and the little section of the generator blew up violently. Meg cursed as she re-focused herself. She had a way of knowing when blowing up a generator would attract attention, and she knew that this was one of the times where the killer was busy with something else. The explosion caused a large amount of damage, but after awhile the generator was nearing completion. The two were nearly finished when they heard another gunshot, with Bill being the one to yell. Another thing that Meg noticed was that Bill was running towards them. The generator just finished when another gunshot was sounded, and Bill fell down, just inches from cover. With a groan and a cough, Bill crawled to cover. It was a few seconds later that the three of them could hear the heartbeat.

Surely Tapp was opening the gates, so Dwight and Meg scrambled to help Bill so he could escape. But the heartbeat got too loud, and Dwight was the one to be stabbed in the back. Meg scrambled backwards, and Dwight ran from the tall Australian. The killer seemed to ignore Meg and Dwight as he picked up Bill as if he were a small child.

"U.S. Army…" The killer muttered as he looked at Bill's green coat. "Ah, you're a yank!" The killer exclaimed. "Ya know, I fought in 'nam as well. Killed three of the little buggers-" The killer turned towards Meg. Bill was not struggling, he's given up. "Oy, red 'ed." The killer said to Meg. "What are you waiting fer butterface? Get outta 'ere!'

Meg wanted badly to save Bill, but this was just a bad situation. She ran away, and so did Dwight. Meg was just able to see the killer throw bill to the wall, and as the killer pulled out his knife Meg forced herself to look away. She heard Bill screaming as she saw the gate opening. Tapp was injured, and so was Dwight. The three left the trial, and they left Bill behind.

As usual, there were people waiting for them. Claudette quickly lead Tapp and Dwight to the 'clinic', and Meg sat down on one of the Jake-made benches to catch her breath.

"Where's Bill?" Ace asked, looking up from the poker game he was playing with Nea and David.

"The Killer got him." Meg said, a bit of concern in her voice. This killer is different." She said, as she watched the crowd slowly gather around her. "He's got a rifle, and he actually speaks!"

"Wait he can talk?" Asked Laurie. "Could you understand him?"

"Dwight couldn't, but I could. He was talking to Bill, and he was talking about how the both of them were in Vietnam."

Ace looked around. "Bill should be back by now if he was sacrificed."

"That's the worst part." Meg said, holding back tears. "Bill was never put on a hook. The Bastard is torturing him first."

There was a bit of silence among the crowd. After about two hours, Bill was found in the forest, barely breathing and heavily bruised. His clothes were exactly the same though. Meg did not know what had happened to him, but when Tapp came back with Bill, Meg could tell that Tapp knew something horrible.

 _So, if you did not recognize the killer by now, his name is Mick Taylor, from an Australian horror series titled 'Wolf Creek'. It's very well done, and I would recommend it to those of you who are not faint of heart. Anyway, look up a picture if you like, or not. I would really just prefer it if you would leave a review or something, since I only have so many ideas, and I am very open to suggestions. Really, reviews are just nice, so if you just want to inform me that my mom has the big gey, by all means go right ahead._

 _For those of you who thought the killer was the Sniper from TF2, go ahead and keep imagining that. It may be able to work, as the two have similar facial hair, and the same accent. It won't work perfectly, but I won't tell you how to enjoy my writing. Do what you want._


	3. The Scarecrow - Part One

The Scarecrow, Part One.

Jim

Jim Gordon opened his eyes, and he instantly saw that something was very wrong. This was not Gotham, and this was not right. He rose to his feet, and he took a quick look around. He checked for his gun, and found that it was missing. He was not cold at the moment, as his trench coat was still with him. He could not remember how he got here in this decrepit farmland. He saw corn plants all around him, and he had no idea what any of this was for. He looked to his clothing, and he could see that he was dressed to go on a raid. He was wearing his GCPD vest under his trenchcoat, and under the vest was his shirt and tie. He adjusted his glasses, and he resolved to explore this area for a while. Obviously, he went on a raid, and he was drugged so he could not remember anything, and he was brought to this farm. Jim's been in some weird situations, and this one was no different. Jim wandered around for a while, and he passed a few old generators, and some odd looking hooks. For some reason Jim doubted that he was still in Gotham.

Jim had happened by a farmhouse, and he had seen that there was garbage all around the house. Bending down, he picked up a rusted metal pipe. This was by no means a pistol, but it would have to do. Jim felt a weird buzz in the back of his head which caused him to turn around. He could see what looked like the outline of one of those generators. The only way that Jim could explain this was that he had been heavily drugged. He had no intention to move near the weird vision that he had. He was about to enter the house when he detected something else that was rather odd. His heart was beating loudly, much louder than it should of been. It was also getting louder, so loud that it was making Jim a bit nervous. He clutched the rusty pipe, and he slowly turned back to the corn field. Just a short distance away, Jim could see a horrible sight. Some monster was limping towards him. The monster looked somewhat human, but it looked like it was made from sticks and mud. So, this was Ivy that had him caught. The monster was approaching him quickly, and Jim readied the pipe. With all of his might, Jim swung, and connected the pipe with the monster's head. It knocked the beast aside, but it did it no harm. Jim could see that him fighting was pointless, so before the thing could get up, Jim was already running away.

Lucky for Jim, the monster seemed to have lost interest, and the loud heartbeat seemed to have died down. Jim was in shape, but the years of his pipe meant that sprinting long distances was hard. He took the pipe out of his mouth and he examined it. He was out of tobacco, so he put the pipe in the pocket of his coat. It was useless to him at the moment. He had passed by another generator, and he saw that only part of it was working. Pausing for a moment, he crept to the generator. It did not look like completing the generator would accomplish anything, but Jim was stuck. He knelt down, and he took a look inside. He could see that the repairs needed were quite obvious. A few wires needed to be connected, and some gears needed to be cleaned. Jim could not explain why, but he knew what he needed to do. Jim was almost finished with the generator when he noticed that someone was helping him. An asian man with unkempt black hair and a green coat. Jim thought about talking to the man, but he decided against it. If this man wanted to talk, he would of said something. This gave Jim hope though, as according to this man, fixing the generators was a good idea. The generator fired up with a loud start-up, and the Asian man was already gone from Jim's sight. He was about to call out to the man when he heard the heartbeat again. For some reason he knew that this meant that woman-like thing was nearby. He saw some shuffling in the corn, and shortly after he saw the Hag woman.

Just as quick, Jim ran the direction opposite of the Hag. Something else about this monster, was the fact that it had this odd red light glowing from its face. Jim had thought about fighting this thing, but he decided against it. The last thing he needed at this moment was an injury. He sprinted away from the beast, and he could tell that this was indeed a chase. It would be about now that Batman would come around to save him, but he was nowhere to be seen. The chase carried on for quite a long time, and Jim had heard a few generators activate. He knew now that he was not the only human at this farm, and the other humans seemed to be the ones that were fixing these generators. Jim was running as fast as he could, but the Hag was still gaining on him. Just as quick as a lightning strike, Jim suddenly saw the monster in front of him. Jim was just about to turn left when the monster swiped at him with nails like iron. A distinct wave of pain surged through Jim's body, and blood was rapidly wetting his clothes. He knew that he could not take another hit like that and expect to remain standing. With new found vigor, Jim hobbled away, not even paying attention to the sound of another generator activating. Coughing as he ran, he looked behind him to see that the monster was still in pursuit.

Jim had seen a few obstacles in this farmland, so he decided to put as much matter between him and this demonic woman. It seemed to work, especially when Jim vaulted a window just as the monster was attempting to claw him. When Jim had ran out of the building, he had to admit to himself that he was dreadfully tired. But right in front of Jim, the way out, with a man at the front of it! He was a large, well built man. The kind of man that would quickly be recruited by The Penguin or something.

"Come on then!" Said the man, with a heavy British accent. "Hurry Oldtimer!"

Jim did not need to be told twice. With the last bit of energy he had, he sprinted towards the man. Jim made it to the gate, and he continued running. There was once where he blinked, and he saw that he was suddenly somewhere new. He kept running, despite his injuries.

"That's someone new!" Yelled a man.

"He's hurt!" Shouted a woman.

Jim kept running, and he kept running until he tripped over a stray bit of firewood. That was it, he was down. With a groan, he turned to his back. He ended up seeing people around him, with no sign of the monster.

"Someone get Claudette." Said the redheaded woman wearing the athletic clothing.

"Welcome to the fog." Said someone else, sarcastically. Jim could not see the man that said that.

Jim was riled up for good reason, but he felt a little more easy when a black man with a bulletproof vest knelt down next to him. A fellow servant of the law. "Where am I?" Asked Jim.

"All will be explained soon." Said the fellow policeman.

Jim rested his head to the ground. Just for once he wanted a raid to go properly.

 _So, the chapter's done, and you have just now finished with the reading of it. I at least assume that you have finished reading it since you have made it to this point of the.. I wanted to say book or page but I don't know how I could of said that._

 _Anyway, thank you so much for reading, and thank you to the singular reader who gave a review that I enjoyed reading. For the rest of you, please review anyway._

 _Finally, I'm going to list the perks and offerings for the Bushman and Jim Gordon. Why am I doing such a thing? Because I think it will be fun. Read it if you like, or not. You do you. I don't quite know how to do the format, so I'm sorry. Also, if you happen to have a better idea, please let me know._

 _The Bushman_

 _Offerings:_

 _(Brown) Old leather gun sling- Slightly reduces the time to ready your rifle. An old leather gun sling, seemingly ready to fall apart under the weight at any second._

 _(Yellow) Military issue gun sling- Moderately reduces the time to ready your rifle. A military grade gun sling, used by the Australian army during the Vietnam war._

 _(Purple) Mick's homemade gun sling- Tremendously reduces the time to ready your rifle. A gun sling made from the clothing of slain tourists._

 _(Brown) Rusty bullets- From the lack of care for your equipment, the bullets have developed a layer of rust. Hit survivors suffer from mangled status effect for 30 seconds after being hit._

 _(Yellow) Hunting rounds- Bullets specifically designed to break apart on contact to induce heavier bleeding. Hit survivors suffer from the hemmorage status effect for 60 seconds._

 _(Purple) Military grade rounds- Rounds designed to mushroom upon impact, causing further injury to the internal organs. 50% chance to inflict dying state upon a hit survivor._

 _(Red) Incredecet bullet tips- Pristine cartridges with glass like tips that seem to vibrate when touched. Inflicts dying state upon a hit survivor._

 _(Green) Ammo pouch- Moderately reduces the cooldown of the rifle. A satchel originally intended for something else, but is now filled to the brim with bullets._

 _Perks:_

 _Hustle: You've had experience in the chase. You are able to vault windows at the same speed as the survivors. Hustle has a cooldown timer of 30/20/15 seconds._

 _Tracking: You've grown up tracking animals in the wild. The scratch marks left by the survivors are brighter and more narrow. The duration of the scratch marks are extended by 3/5/7 seconds._

 _Metal Working: You have experience working with metal equipment, and you can apply this knowledge to the hooks. Survivors being put onto hooks for the first time suffer from the mangled status effect for 20/30/40 seconds, and it takes 1/2/3 more seconds to rescue a survivor from a hook._

 _Jim Gordon_

 _Perks:_

 _Grit- You've been through worse than this, you just need to work through the pain. Increases the time you're able to be on the hook before being sacrificed by 10/30/50 seconds._

 _Self Defence- You can't just run away, not now. Once per trial, when the killer is within two meters of you, passing a skill check will result in stunning the killer for ?/?/? Seconds._

 _Previous Investigation- You have worked hard to know everything that you need to know. See the killer's aura for 3/5/7 seconds during the start of each trial._


	4. The Scarecrow - Part Two

The Scarecrow, Part Two

Detective Tapp

As with all the survivors, Jim had a hard time accepting the position that he was in. It was only after another trial that Jim was brought up to speed. From Jim's world, ending up in a place like this was perfectly logical, but this does not mean that Jim was happy about it either.

Jim had volunteered for the trial following his first one, and he was sacrificed that time. The Doctor hung him from a hook in the Estate's basement. Jim hated the experience of being sacrificed, but it was better off that he knew what it was like. Tapp was there to comfort him when he came back. Only now Jim saw that this was for real. After a while, Tapp started asking some questions. Ace and Dwight were watching and listening to the exchange.

"So," Said Tapp. "do you know anyone in your life that would seem like a good killer here?"

For a moment, Jim sat quiet, then he erupted in laughter.

As per Dwight's policy, when there is a new survivor to the group, the trial cycle is redone. This mattered very little to Feng and David since they volunteered almost every trial. It was later determined that the next team would be Feng, David, Tapp, and Dwight. Tapp of course, did not like the fact that he had to go again so soon.

Jim was still coming to terms with his new existence, and from what Tapp could see, Jim's now reached the 'Bargaining' stage of grief. Jim was talking about some 'metahumans' who could track him down and save the people here. Tapp could only scoff at this. The Entity was much too powerful to be jabbed at by a mere human.

Jim wasn't even fully shown around the camp when the next trial was called for. The team was assembled save for David who had come to the campfire with a sachet of flowers in his hand.

"You can throw some things in the fire to help you during the trial." Bill said to Jim. "David just put in some flowers so he could get some equipment at the end of the trial."

Jim had been developing a friendship with Bill, with the both being military men it just worked out. "How does that work?" Jim asked.

"Sometimes when you're running to the campfire, you close your eyes and you find yourself in a dark room with podiums. On the podiums, first aid kits, you know." Bill took a drag of his cigarette. "A voice will tell you how many things you can take."

"How do I get things for the campsite?" Jim asked.

"The same way you get the equipment." Bill replied. "It's important to get a balance of things you need and things to keep you happy."

Jim smiled. "I'm glad that I came here with my pipe."

"We all came here with something from our life." Bill said. "I got my pack of smokes and a lighter."

Tapp had also developed a friendship with Jim, as the two were dedicated policemen while they were in the real world. Tapp continued to listen in to the conversation, up until the moment that he was placed in another trial. As was feared, he opened his eyes to somewhere new. Tapp was thankful to see that this place was an indoor place. That meant that the Huntress and the Bushmen would be at a disadvantage here. The first thing that Tapp noticed was the diamond symbol printed on many of the walls. In the middle of the diamond, the word "ARKHAM' written in bold black lettering. Tapp could quickly determine that this place was some sort of asylum for the insane. There were many padded cells, a few offices, and when Tapp looked up he could see that this asylum had a second story. Unlike the other asylum, this one was well maintained. That did nothing to negate the haunting air of this place. Tapp spotted Dwight on the second floor via the balcony. Dwight was trying to get David's attention.

Dwight then held his eyes wide open, and he ran his hands through his hair. That meant that this was the Doctor that they had to deal with. Tapp nodded, and he continued forward. He eventually found a generator in one of the padded cells. Tapp did not like this location, as he was cornered in this cell. As Tapp worked on the generator, his eyes drifted around the cell. There was a bed with straps on it, and a large poster on the wall. "DENT FOR MAYOR" said the poster, also brandishing a very handsome man with a suit. In the distance, Tapp heard David scream. Tapp assumed that hearing the screaming is what lead Dwight to determine who the killer was. Tapp pegged the screaming as odd though, it was prolonged, different.

Tapp heard a generator start, and it was not long after that when he finished the one he was working on. At the exit to the room, Tapp saw a small brown blur. He had barely noticed it, and it was quite an odd sight. Tapp took a deep breath in, and before he went to exit the room, he looked to the side. The electoral poster had changed to the front of a newspaper. "JIGSAW KILLERS STILL ON THE LOOSE, CULT GROWING". Seeing this of course unsettled Tapp, but what terrified him was the thing standing behind him. A giant brown bear, with blood and flesh covering its body. Tapp couldn't even scream as he froze. With every breath Tapp took in the feared beast got worse to look at. Finally, Tapp let out a scream. He barely noticed the pain that the scythe inflicted upon him.

Amanda

Amanda felt no remorse for the survivors, as she knew that they all ruined their lives in a way. Some sacrificed it for others, others lived in a way that left them begging for a fate like this.

Things were not to bad for the killers here. Each killer had just about every amenity that one could ask for, as well as a large room in this endless mansion. Amanda was good friends with Sally, the Nurse who lived one door over. One problem with the situation was the Entity's control over the killers. It numbed the killer's mind, removing most of their free thought when they were called to a trial. The killers could not even choose when they would go to a trial. They would get only an hour notice to the killer before they would be dragged to their trial. More sacrifices, more amenities.

The fellowship between the killers was rocky at best. A good amount of the killers were not capable of speech, either from the Entity's control or some sort of social autism. Sally and Amanda were both trying to teach the Huntress how to interact with them, but the progress was slow going. After what seemed like years the only progress made was to get her to stop humming that song for a few minutes when asked. Despite this, The Huntress is at least able to sometimes communicate through crude childlike drawings.

The other killers were kind of easy to live with. Many kept to themselves, especially the men. The only killer that talked with Amanda consistently was Mick, the Bushman. The hard part was getting him to stop talking. Amanda hoped that he would mellow out when the Entity put more control over him during the trials. The killers were mostly free to do as the choose while not in a trial, but during the trial their minds were narrowed on sacrificing the survivors to the best of their ability.

The Bushman was obnoxious, proud, and very rude to everyone he talked to. At first he was perfectly polite and even funny, but after about fifty or so trials he changed. From the communications of the Entity, there are still more killers coming.

Amanda was carrying some clean laundry to her room. She was among the few killers who bothered to change clothes while she was out of a trial. Walking down the hallway, she made sure to walk a bit faster when she was walking past the Nightmare's room. She could hear the lullaby as she continued forward, she hated it. Sometimes she would hear it when she was sleeping in her room. She had never seen the Nightmare, and she had never seen its room open.

Amanda had dropped the laundry off at her room. She knew that the Huntress was with Sally in her room, so she had planned on going to Sally's room shortly after putting away her laundry. Her room was tidy, but cluttered with mementos of her time with John. It was no place for a child, or the Huntress. The Huntress, despite committing the terrible atrocities, still had the mind of a child.

Sally, the blonde haired blue eyed nurse looked quite pleasant when not in a trial. She was dressed plainly, as Amanda and Kyra was. Kyra was the name that the two had given to the Huntress, as they were unable to determine her name. They could determine that she was Russian from her clothing however. Amanda entered the room, and her eyes drifted to Sally's wedding photo, her prised possession.

"I'm told that we have another killer coming in shortly." Said Amanda.

"Oh?" Asked Sally, who was dusting one of her desks in her large room. Kyra was still humming the same song. "Kyra, sweetie, can you please stop for a moment?" She said in a motherly tone.

The Huntress, who was sitting at a table towards the back of the room came to silence. She was drawing again.

"The Entity's growing faster than usual." Amanda remarked.

"Yes, the new bandland place, Australia I believe."

"Yeah, it's Australia. Mick was bragging about all the tourists he's killed for stepping onto his turf." Said Amanda. "He's the exact kinda guy that I would put into a game."

The Huntress started humming again, as she continued to draw. Sally sighed. "So, I asked Phillip over for some tea."

"Oh yeah?" Asked Amanda. "What did he say?'

"Nothing." Sally said with a shrug. She then looked to her wedding photo. "He just kind of looked at me, and he cocked his head." Sally giggled. "It's as if he finds it cute when he does that."

"So, are you going to go to his room sometime?"

"I don't know. You know that it's hard to get a read on what he's thinking with all that mud on his face." Sally looked over to see that the Huntress was still merrily drawing by herself. "Have you thought about talking to one of the men? I know Evan likes traps."

Amanda smiled. "No, if I'm interested in anyone it's Herman."

"The electrical one, huh?" Sally asked with a raised eyebrow as she heated up a pot of tea for her and Amanda. "Kyra? Would you like some tea?"

The Huntress replied with an absent minded grunt.

"Oh!" Amanda said in surprise. "That's new!" Clearly Amanda was happy with the sudden progress.

'Yes. I've been thinking that it would be wise to call in Doctor Carter to examine her. He is educated after all, perhaps he might know what to do?"

Amanda nodded her head. "You want to get him?"

Sally nodded her head, and she left the room. Even the hardened killers here would feel fear when seeing the Doctor, but some of the killers took a bit softer of a form when not in a trial. Amanda was looking through some of the Huntress' drawings when the door opened again. Doctor Herman Carter did not look that scary at all. Amanda knew that this man was capable of great evil, so Amanda made sure to keep a close distance to the Huntress. Amanda walked to Sally and the Doctor.

"I've taken a few psychology classes in university, but I wouldn't say that I'm an expert." He said, appearing as a regular black doctor with ripped sleeves on his suit.

"You're the closest thing we have." Sally said.

"And just see if you can give us advice on how to help her socialize." Amanda added.

Herman nodded his head. He held a clipboard with a pen, and he started towards the table that sat the Huntress. He looked back to the two women. "I must say again, I am not the man for this job." (Of course, none of them knew that in just an hour Doctor Crane would come to their mansion.)

The Huntress did not lift her head from the drawing as the Doctor sat by her. A full minute passed before the Doctor spoke. "May I see some of your drawings?" Herman asked softly.

The Huntress gave no response. Herman couldn't even see what the top half of her face was doing due to her rabbit mask.

Herman looked to the two women. Sally, the Nurse was preparing a tea set for the two. Amanda, the Pig, just stood there, watching him keenly. Herman sighed, and turned back to the woman. "Kyra, My name is Herman. I would like to talk to you." He said softly.

In response, the Huntress gritted her teeth, and pressed the crayon harder on the paper. Herman could see that she was drawing a crude picture of the new killer, the Bushman.

It was then that something just occurred to Herman. Kyra could probably speak better Russian than English. Herman knew a bit of Russian, enough to carry a full conversation. He debated even trying, as this could lead him to be asked to check up on that one killer that wears human faces as a mask. Shaking his head, Herman spoke in moderately broken Russian. "What would you like to be called?" He asked.

There was a long pause where the Huntress stopped her coloring. "Anna." She said abruptly.

Herman looked to the two stunned women. "We shall call you Anna." Herman said, still in rough Russian. Anna continued coloring the Bushman. Herman gently put his hand over the little pile of papers in the middle of the table. Most of the pictures were of the Bushman. "This man. Have you met him?"

Anna stopped coloring once again. "I do not like him." By now, Sally had delivered the tea to the table. Herman took a cup.

"Why?" Asked Herman.

Anna pressed the crayon onto the paper so firmly that it broke. She gave no spoken response.

Herman, after slowly taking a sip of his tea, looked further at the drawings. There was also a few pictures of the one old survivor in the green army uniform. Perhaps this would be a good time to establish common ground. Herman pointed to the crude drawing. "I do not enjoy this one." He said firmly.

Anna paused to look at her own drawing for a few moments. "He is slow. No fun." She said, a small smile on her lips.

Herman smiled back. "These two women. Do they treat you nicely?"

"They speak in a way I do not understand."

"That's because it's a different language." Herman said.

Of course, Anna never understood the concept of language because it was never taught to her. She just looked to the tea plate.

Herman sat quietly, observing every little movement that Anna made. He could see that she obviously had some array of issues, but how many was a question he could not answer. He was about to ask another question when he heard the obnoxious Australian shouting something in the hallway.

"Wake up ya poofas! New killa 'ere!" He yelled, jogging to the front of the mansion, where the Scarecrow found himself.

 _Yes, yes I know. If I put a villain in from Batman why could it not be the Joker? Well, my answer to that is that I do not know. Anyway, speaking of clowns, I know that there is one. He will be introduced soon. Don't you worry._

 _I know I said before that I did not quite care if I had reviews or not. I lied, I would really like some if that's okay. Suggestions would be grand as well. I know what you're thinking. 'Wow, this was a good story. I can't wait to see where it goes. I won't review or anything, because I'm sure someone else already did.' Newsflash kiddo, nobody else reviewed. Nobody ever reviews knucklehead._

 _Anyhow_ _, this was a fun chapter to write. I know all of you have heard the Wraith/Nurse wombo combo, but are you ready for the Pig/Doctor pairing? Hold on to your butts, it will be quite grand._

 _Another thing, I would really like to make a rule for myself. I know some of you really liked the perks and items I did for the Bushman and Jim. I can't do that every time, mainly because I am lazy and I'm not even sure if you read it._


	5. The Scarecrow - Part Three

The Scarecrow, Part Three

David

It has been a while since David's been sacrificed. It's been even longer since all four members of a trial team had been sacrificed. David awoke in the forest, and he had that dreadful feeling that he knew well by now. Usually when this happened Feng would be there to give him some comfort, but something deep down told David that she had suffered the same fate. David struggled to remember how he ended up being sacrificed. He was in some sort of indoor insane asylum, he heard screaming, then all the sudden he saw spiders crawling all over his body and all over the walls. The next thing he knew, he was on a hook, then he ended up here. David did not move from his little spot in the ground, not until he could see Jake walking around in the distance. David finally stood up, and he met eyes with Jake. David was settled down enough to return to the camp. He could see that Dwight had returned to the camp, and he was doing his best to describe what he had seen.

"F- Fire.. I saw fire everywhere.." Said Dwight to Meg, still shaking a little. "Fire of all things."

"Spiders." Said David. "I saw spiders."

Claudette, who was sitting next to Dwight on one of the logs, looked up to David. Then she looked to Dwight. "Are you afraid of fire Dwight?"

Dwight nodded.

"And Detective, you are afraid of spiders?"

David nodded. "It's what we fear most." Tapp said. "Whatever happened, it did not happen instantly. I saw a poster on the wall change to a news article."

"You saw a poster?" Dwight asked.

"Yeah, it was a political poster for the mayor's office." Tapp said, crossing his arms. "Harvey Dent." Tapp looked to his side to see Jim approaching the campfire. He looked as if he had just slept. "Does Arkham Asylum ring a bell?"

Jim nodded, and he looked to Quinten who had escorted him to the campfire. "Arkham Asylum is where all the worst monsters live."

David Tapp nodded. "Makes sense. I think Harvey Dent is our killer."

"Two Face." Said Jim.

Dwight stood up, and he took a step toward Jim. He had a few questions. "So when Harvey Dent's not running for mayor or drawing giant green question marks on the walls he's showing us what we fear most?"

Jim chuckled, and he took a puff of his pipe. He was only here for a little while and he almost smoked up all the tobacco he had with him. He had already agreed to help Bill with his little tobacco garden. The thing was, Jim knew nothing about gardening, so he had already taken a liking to Claudette for her help. "You could not be anymore wrong." Jim said, with the same smile behind his mustache. "Harvey Dent is one of the mob bosses, the Riddler's the one that draws the green question marks, and the Scarecrow, Jonathan Crane, is the killer here."

"So you know him?" Asked Quinten.

"Hold on." Tapp said, turning to the bell. "I'm going to ring the bell, and you need to tell us what you know.

Dwight nodded, and after the bell was rung, he looked to Jim. "Usually things are not this chaotic. The Entity is expanding faster than ever."

When the bell was rung, the survivors that came were pretty relieved to see that the Entity was not calling for another trial. The last two survivors to come to the fire were none other than Laura and Ace. Ace's hat was dirty with mud, and on crooked. Ace didn't know that it was so obvious what he just got back from doing.

Dwight, not as shaken from his sacrifice, was the first to speak from this meeting. "So we have a new killer. The Scarecrow. Now, did anyone actually see him?"

Feng, looking to the ground, shook her head. David said nothing. Tapp crossed his arms and looked to the side. Jim spoke. "They call him the Scarecrow because he's dressed like a Scarecrow." He said sarcastically. Jim looked to the ground for a moment. "I remember now." He sat down on one of the logs, and he paused. "Yes, we were planning a raid for one of the Penguin's safehouses."

"The Penguin?" Asked Laura, not knowing how dirty the back of her clothing looked.

"Mob boss." Said Jim. "We found out that he hired Scarecrow for something, so we knew that he was up to no good." Jim packed the last of his tobacco into his pipe. "We were counting on the Bat to-"

"Another mob boss?" Asked Nea.

"No. A.. Superhero." Jim said, looking to the ground. "Apparently in your world, super heroes don't exist."

"We're all from different worlds." Said Meg. "In my world, Trump's president. But in Claudette and Dwight's, Clinton's president.

"Luthor's president." Said Jim. "Anyway, something went wrong, and there was a gunfight. Here I am." Jim looked to Tapp. "What kind of fear gas was he using?"

"Fear gas?" Asked Tapp. "Well I don't know. I just saw a brown blur and then all the sudden the Dent poster on the wall changed to newspaper clippings, then the bear came."

"What were on the clippings?" Asked Jim.

"Stuff about the Jigsaw killer not being caught." Said Tapp.

As a man of the law, and a former detective, Jim could relate. "Crane's using his newer stuff. Your mind will bend until you see what you fear most."

"So how do we deal with this?" Bill asked, already seeing the horrible Tank from his world again.

"It helps if you know what you fear most, and that you know that it's fake." Jim said standing up again. "That, and if you have someone to drag you somewhere safe. And by the way, be very careful when approaching someone that breathed the gas. They may see you as something they fear and attack you."

Most of the people at the camp were pretty nervous about this. This was worse than the Doctor, this was worse than anything they had seen so far. Of course, it would only be this way until the Survivors figure out a good counter to the Scarecrow. Tapp and Jim discussed the Scarecrow for a while longer, but after a while the usefulness of talk had passed.

Jake

After some time, the campfire called for another trial, and it was Claudette, Ace, and Meg that were called to go. Jake volunteered after he tossed a pair of glasses into the fire. There was something from the hospital that he wanted. The four easily outmaneuvered the Bushman, as the bullets fired could not round all the corners. Jake left the trial dragging two mattresses and a pocket full of fittings. He also grabbed a stray coffee cup. Jake had found out that the more significant an item, the more likely the trial would take place in that map of the item's origin. Jake went to work making more cabins. It was while cutting down a tree that he paused. He appreciated the log cabin feel, and he had no problems with living in one for as long as he was here. But when he saw that now Ace and Laura were taking a liking to one another, he realized that eventually marriage would be a common thing in this camp. Jake leaned his homemade ax against the tree, and he walked to the river. He had seen some natural clay a while ago, and he decided to try building a brick house. So far, he had only made a few sheet metal shacks, and a few log cabins. Other than Jake himself, nobody lived in their own home. All of these buildings but one were dormitories of sorts, save for the clinic and other storerooms. Jake had built a larger log cabin as a recreation area, but the survivors only used it for casual and not so casual card games. Ace was there the most of everyone. Jake found the clay deposit, and he saw that there was plenty. Jake took a little pack of crackers from his pocket and he walked along the river, seeing that there was plenty of clay to use. Food was a funny thing. It was not required for survival, but it was still a nice thing to have.

Jake could tell that it would take a long time to make enough bricks to make a nice house. Jake had plenty of time. He decided to make a house that could comfortably house two people, as by the time he would finish the house somebody would be married. There was no need for a bathroom, so all that was needed was a bedroom, storage room, and a living room. That was still a large amount of bricks. There was also the roof shingles that needed to be made. Those would be made from clay as well. Jake already had the facilities to deal with the clay, as he had previously made bowls and cups for the survivors. He knew that for this project he would need to expand the clay related facilities. Jake jollily filled two buckets with clay, and he went to work making them into bricks. By the time he took a rest, he had several dozen bricks being fired and hardened. When he had returned to his shack, he found that Claudette had returned some of the tools that she had borrowed. Eventually Jake would have to tell her that he had feelings for her. But not now, not for a while.

The trials kept passing by, and by the time that the Clown and Kate showed up, Jake had finished clearing out the area for his first brick house. He almost had all the bricks he would need as well. After all this time, nobody had ever been able to actually see the Scarecrow. In fact, the only way he could hurt you is if you panic. Jake was the first to find this out. When Jake saw the black panther approaching him, he stayed calm, and he was able to dodge the skythe that was coming for him. Of course, later that trial he was hooked because he could not remain calm the next time he saw the panther.

It was not long before Kate, being a religious fellow, was asked to marry Dwight and Meg. Kate declined, as she was a more conservative Christian. Only a minister could do such a thing. And do be a minster, you must be male. Of course, the way these couples lived, they might as well be married. Jim volunteered to wed the couple, as he knew the power of love. The Pink Lanterns were a force to be reckoned with. By the time Jake had finished the foundations and the flooring for the brick house that he was building, Dwight and Meg found themselves married. Nea and Quinten insisted that they would be married next. Jake wanted to have the home ready for his two friends by now, but he had no willingness to skip on quality. Only the best for Dwight and Meg. They were apart of the original four, when things were the worst. The four originals had developed a special relationship. Jake was laying down his bricks when Claudette came to visit.

"You've been busy." She said humbly.

Jake almost said nothing. He remembered how he felt about Claudette. "It's for Dwight and Meg." He said simply.

"May I help?"

Jake put the brick he was holding back into the pile. He then stood up and faced Claudette. The rest was history.

Sally

Tea with the Wraith was not quite what Sally had expected. For one, Philip actually agreed to tea. The Wraith said nothing during the event, although Sally did gain plenty from his body language and his occasional smiling. Sally still saw the event as a failed event. The tea time took place in Sally's room, with Anna's things being cleared for this tea party. As of now, Anna was in her room, under the watchful eye of Amanda. Dr. Crane, the new killer happened to be a psychiatrist, and he was perfectly happy to take a look at Anna. Dr. Carter and Dr. Crane agreed. Anna had never passed a state of childhood due to the lack of parental supervision. This, coupled with a couple different forms of social autism meant that Anna's mental development would be very slow going.

Sally could tell that Philip was a mute, in fact, she could only know that his name was Philip because of the dreams that the Entity would provide. Sometimes, they provide glimpses into the upbringing of the housemates. For some reason many of the killers here appeared to be mute. The entire time, the Wraith seemed like he was on the edge of saying something.

"Well, as I said before, Anna requires supervision, and I'm sure that Amanda is getting tired." Sally stood up from her seat to open her door for the Wraith, only to turn around to see the Wraith standing in front of the record player. With gentle fingers, he turned on the music. He then slowly turned around, and positioned his arms in a way that would be asking for a dance. Sally accepted. The music was slow, and so was the dance.

Herman

Turns out the best thing that one could get as a killer was not anything that could be asked of the Entity. When Dr. Crane showed up, Herman found a great friend. Right now, the two were in Herman's room. Herman's room was more of a laboratory than a bedroom, with chalkboards and the like. The two of them being doctors, they enjoyed talking about medical school. They also talked quite a bit about the human mind. They both enjoyed breaking human minds, but from different approaches. Herman was glancing at the chalkboard while Crane was scribbiling some notes.

"I don't understand why Amanda and Sally want a cure for Anna's autism." Said Crane. "The two of them seem quite content with being mothers."

Herman tapped the chalk stick to his chin. Crane had told him about some of the new developments in science since Herman's passing. He was still processing it. "I suspect that it's a subconscious thing. They say they want process, but they are actually quite content." Herman paused for a few moments. "You should visit the Clown. The two of you have a knack for mind altering gas."

Crane looked up from his notebook. "I'm perfectly fine not seeing another clown for the rest of my life."

Herman chuckled. "This is not what I would call life."

Crane chuckled as well. "I'm just saying, I've already had enough clowns in my experience." Crane looked to his notebook, then he adjusted his tie. "So, do you ever get bored here?"

Herman shook his head. "No, you find hobbies. Amanda and Sally are slowly raising a child, we have our research."

"What about the others?" Crane asked.

Herman shrugged. "Mick is sane enough to find something to do. All of the others, I suspect they just sit in their rooms in a lobotomized state."

"I would like to see these lobotomized killers."

"I don't." Said Herman. "Amanda might ask me to cure them as well as Anna. You know how the Chainsaw Brothers act."

Crane tilted his head a little. "What about Sally? Why just Amanda?"

Herman had a bit of a awkward pause. He stuttered. "Uh-.. Can you please explain this metahuman thing to me once again?"

Amanda

Anna's room was the most colorful one of all the rooms Amanda had been in. Quilts hung on every wall. It seemed like every time the Entity asked what Anna desired most, she asked for a quilt. Amanda knew why, it was because of the memory of Anna's mother. Only now did Amanda understand the visions of Anna's life. Amanda was sitting on Anna's bed, also covered in a quilt. Amanda had been drawing some blueprints for some more traps, hoping to ask the Entity if she could use them. Anna was sitting at her table, playing with a porcelain baby doll, humming the same song.

"Anna, are you hungry?" Asked Amanda.

Anna gave no response. Her conversations with Herman were the only times that she had spoken. Anna told Herman that she would speak English when she was ready for it, but for now, she would not speak English.

"Anna, are you hungry?" Amanda asked again, a little firmer this time.

"Nyet." Said Anna, who had stopped playing with her doll. Now she was adjusting the rabbit mask on her face.

"No?" Amanda looked to the door. Sally would be done with tea by now, but for some reason she was still absent. Perhaps the date was going well. Something different from the survivors, was the fact that the killers required food and rest. Some killers feel as though it's not required, but you tend to feel much more healthy if you eat. "You haven't eaten anything all day." Amanda was rather concerned for Anna, since usually she is more active than this.

Anna adjusted her mask again, and Amanda could see the corner of a bruise. Amanda sprung to her feet. "Anna, take off your mask."

Anna shook her head.

"Anna please." Amanda pleaded.

Anna shook her head, more violently.

Amanda did not need to see the wound. "Who did this?"

Anna shook her head once again, a few tears dropping from her chin.

Seeing that Anna was saying nothing, Amanda glanced around the room, until she saw the stack of childish drawings. She picked up the stack, and she flipped through the papers. The first one was a picture of Anna, Sally and Amanda all holding hands. The next was a crude scene of when Crane and Herman tried talking to her. She then found a picture of Anna playing with Lisa. That surprised Amanda, but it was not what she was looking for. Finally, she started finding pictures that she needed to see. Mick, the Bushman, always drawn with more pressure than the other pictures. Mick was always drawn in a scary way, showing that Anna had negative feelings toward him.

Amanda held up one of the pictures for Anna to see. "Did he do that to you?" Amanda asked.

In response, Anna covered the eyes of her mask with her hands, quivering a little. It was then that Sally entered the room, a happy smile on her face. The smile then faded when she saw the scene before her.

"What's wrong?" Sally asked.

"Mick!" Amanda shouted. Without speaking any further, Amanda marched out of Anna's room, and made a straight line to Mick's room. She assumed that Sally would stay with Anna. She pounded on his door, and she could hear the lumbering footsteps come to answer the door.

"Aye?" Mick answered, opening the door. He had a bottle of whiskey in his right hand.

"You bastard!" Amanda shouted, shoving the suspect drawing in the Australian's chest.

Mick didn't hesitate. With a heavy left hand, he slapped Amanda across the face. "Tell the little rabbit girl that ey'll be seein' 'er soon."

Amanda spat out a little blood. She was fuming with anger. She was about to scream when something washed over her. She felt calm, focused, determined. She was being called to a trial. No! Not now! She gritted her teeth, she had to fight the Entity to protect Anna. Amanda looked up to see something strange as well. The Bushman had the red glowing from his face as well. What? Were they both being called to a trial? That wasn't normal at all. Amanda could only let out a grunt as she closed her eyes.

When she opened them, she was at Arkham Asylum. She had only been here once before, but she could tell that the surroundings were significantly more expensive than normal. She also could tell that there were eight Jigsaw boxes instead of four. She also had eight reverse bear traps, instead of four. There were also double the normal amount of generators. It did not take long for Amanda to put two and two together. Two killers, eight survivors. That's what was happening. Amanda crouched down. In the chaos, the survivors would be vulnerable. She did not underestimate Mick either. He probably didn't care that things were different. He was just looking for survivors. He had the red stain, so that meant that his mind was numbed. All that mattered to him was the hook. It was then that Amanda realized that her mind was free. She could not feel the Entity controlling her.

As Amanda went from padded cell to padded cell, she observed the different quirks that the cells had. One had playing cards spread across the floor. Another one had green question marks scribbled on the walls. One had a generator in it. Working on that generator, was the little asian girl. Amanda knew her for her ability to quickly fix generators. Amanda charged forward, stabbing her in the side. As she was not under the Entity's control at the moment, she was able to act more quickly. She ignored the gunshot that she heard as she pinned the girl down. With a smile on Amanda's face, she slit the asian woman's throat. The reward for the ungrateful. Amanda heard a second gunshot as the life drifted from the small woman's eyes. She then felt the Entity's control over her once again. Sometimes the killers would be free during a trial, but not for that long. Another gunshot, and Amanda was already prowling. The old veteran was limping along, only to be met by Amanda's hidden blade. One reverse bear trap and a hook later, Amanda was back to her work. Being under the Entity's control, all she wanted was to sacrifice these ungrateful survivors.

The rest of the trial was easy for Amanda. The new woman, the one with the cowboy boots broke free of her grasp, only to be knocked down by the Bushman. At the moment, Amanda could feel no spite towards the Bushman. The two had to work together to get sacrifices.

The trial went brilliantly. Seven sacrifices, and one kill. When Amanda closed her eye at the end of it, she found that she was in the darkened 'reward room'.

"What do you desire most?" Came the voice of the Entity.

Now, anything that Amanda would ask for would appear in her room. "Something of John's." She said after a moment of thought.

When Amanda closed her eyes again, she found herself in her room once again. That was odd, since usually you would find yourself in the lobby after a trial. She observed Jigsaw's wheelchair in the corner of her room, a momento that meant a lot to her. She wanted to see Sally and Anna, so she turned to the door. She placed her hand on the doorknob, only to see that some black spines were jamming up the hinges of the door. The same spines that blocked the exit gate during a trial. Amanda huffed, with a unbelieving smirk on her face. She was grounded by the Entity by the looks of it.

 _Yeah yeah, you're not here for the relationship stuff, I know. Just keep in mind that some people like it, so please just ignore it if you don't like it. It won't hurt my feelings. I_ _promise_ _._

 _Anyway, I can already hear a few of you_ _typing angry things on your keyboard about my_ _conservative_ _Christian comment. My_ _response_ _to that: I do what I want, go cry about it._

 _I found a better excuse to not do the perks and stuff for the Scarecrow. This is entirely lore for him, so I can't even imagine him being playable. So there's that._

 _Also, thank you so much to those of you who had reviewed, it really meant a lot to me. It's what encouraged me to keep writing, no joke. Anyway, keep them coming please, and perhaps I will pump out chapters sooner. Who knows?_

 _Lastly, next chapter will feature a new killer. I will give you a hint as to his identity. He comes from a series of movies where horror and fear are not the intended focus. It is actually a series of movies about freedom. If any of you happen to guess it, I will put something you think sounds cool into the story. I_ _promise_ _._

 _Lastly lastly, one of the reviewers noted a situation that would be quite amusing. I could not add it to the story, but I will list it here. The_ _Cannibal_ _and The Hillbilly playing chess_ _together_ _with their chainsaws at their sides. Yeah I know, awesome._


	6. The Clone - Part One

_Okay kids, since I've been getting very nice reviews, I've decided to down a bottle of Nyquil and write a little chapter to keep all of you happy. I'm introducing two new characters, I hope I've described them enough because I really no not want to go back and edit this chapter. (By the way, the new survivor is totally improvised. I literally had the idea to put he/her in like five minutes ago.) Thanks for reading, and see you at the end of the page!_

The Clone, Part One

Nea

It's been quite some time since Kate and the Clown showed up. Kate had been a blessing for the group of survivors, as when Kate had gotten her guitar from the Entity, the survivors experienced music once again. The Clown was easy enough to survive, but it was a while longer before anyone could get a grip facing the Scarecrow. Over time, the Scarecrow's effectiveness dwindled. As of now, the Scarecrow averaged two sacrifices a trial, far above the average.

Quenten had married Nea a short while ago, and the two had returned from their little 'honeymoon' of five trials that Dwight had allowed them. Jake had made rings for all the couples, including himself and Claudette. The recent trend of marriages was a cause for concern for Nea, since she did not know what power love had against the Entity. Soon, David would muster enough courage to make any sort of advance toward Feng, but for now he is being surprisingly timid.

Two brick houses have been made, with more being built by Jake. Slowly, the camp was becoming more and more like a home. Pretty soon there would be enough survivors that there would be plenty of time to rest before one was called to a trial. That being said, the Entity had been slowing down recently. Since the Clown, there have been no new additions to anything, save for the trial with two killers and eight survivors. Nea was one of the lucky ones who was spared from the chaotic trial. Not only did the survivors have to deal with the unexpected chaos, the killers seemed to work together as if they were two hands on the same body. Such an event never happened again, and no survivor had complained about this fact.

The trial bell rang once again. Nea and Quenten moved to the bell, with Quenten remarking that the bell was a dinner bell for the Entity. Nea loved this man, but sometimes he could be quite negative.

"I think we're both due for this one." Nea said as she gave a slow wave to Kate who had been the one to ring the bell.

"I'm going to throw something from the Mac- Estate." Said Quenten. "Jake mentioned that he needed some metal."

"Why not the junkyard then?" Asked Nea.

"I was killed by the Doctor there last time I went. I'm still recovering." He said with a smirk.

Dwight had his clipboard handy, and as usual he read off the names one by one, waiting for volunteers. This time, nobody came forward. The Scarecrow had been absent for quite a few trials, so the survivors knew that he might be coming soon. "Nea, Quenten, Claudette, and Kate." Dwight said as he took a quick glance to the fire. He watched as Quenten threw a small stack of papers into the fire.

Nea watched as Kate grabbed a flashlight, while Claudette grabbed one of her medical kits. Nea liked Claudette as a trial-mate. She was really quick at healing, the same way that Feng was quick with the generators. Nea's heart sank just a little when the four survivors were in position. She had gotten better at the Entity's little game, but it did not make it any less scary. She gave her husband a quick kiss on the cheek before she squeezed her eyes shut. She then felt the air get quite a bit colder. She opened her eyes, and instead of the Estate, she saw that it was the Hospital. Instinctively she crouched as she observed her surroundings. She saw one generator in a small room, and she saw a few lockers.

She was about halfway done with the generator when she heard some yelling a distance away. It was not pained yelling, or even crazed yelling. It was confused yelling. Nea took that to mean that there was a new survivor in their fold. Which also meant that one of the three at the campfire was not in the trial. This means that there were only three survivors and a scared tag along. She had finished the generator about the same time that another one was finished. Two generators finished, and she did not meet the killer yet, so this was a good trial so far.

Nea was walking along the side of the trial, running her left hand along the smooth and harsh walls of the hospital. She could hear footsteps to her right, but instead of a killer she saw the new survivor. She was a little bit bigger of a woman, but Nea could not tell if it was because of the heavy coat that the woman was wearing.

"Where am I?" The woman asked, with an accent that Nea recognized as Chinese.

"Go, come." Nea said, ducking near a palate and waving the woman closer to her. With the two crouched near the jumble of wood, Nea gave the interaction to the woman that she wished she would of had when she first started here. The woman was breathing heavily, and she was wiping her black rimmed glasses with one of her gloved hands. This woman looked as if she had just left her igloo or something. Nea had to admit that she liked the blue and white outfit, but it had no practicality here.

"I'm Nea." Said she, in a hushed tone. "We need to be quiet, I'll explain more when we're safe." She said softly.

Mei held her breath for a moment. She was quite scared at the moment, and she would be willing to admit that to anyone who happened to ask. "How do we get out?"

"We fix generators." Nea said. "When we fi-" Nea halted, quickly pressing a finger to her mouth. Mei got the idea, and she did not speak either.

Nea could feel the heartbeat rising. She moved just an inch forward to get a visual, but at the worst possible time. Nea saw the killer, but the killer saw her as well. This killer was new, but looked non-threatening. He was a man in a black suit with sunglasses. The killer was walking straight for Nea, so Nea stood up, and she sprinted away from the new woman. Hopefully she would get the idea and go somewhere else.

Nea had began the chase from the suited man, and she snuck looks at him when she could. Oddly enough, the new killer held no weapon. Odder still, the man seemed to be the most human of all the killers that she had seen. The Clown looked like a monster, the Bushman had something off about him, but this suited man looked like someone you would walk across on a normal day.

The chase transgressed for some time until Nea got careless. She rounded a corner and she slowed to a walk to catch her breath. She had no time to react when the suited man was right behind her. Instead of pulling out a weapon as expected, the man just punched her in the side, impossibly hard. Nea sprinted forward, coughing up blood. No matter what injury one had around here, it would bleed. The chase would of carried on, but Nea found that vaulting the nearest window would be quite impossible, since there were three identical copies of the suited man standing side by side, blocking the window. Nea sprinted past them, since it seemed as though they would not move. All three of the copies turned their head to Nea as she sprinted forward. Nea didn't even notice that two more generators had been completed. Nea dropped a palate, only to see that the killer was still close behind her. She heard a scream in the distance. It was Kate's. How could this be? The killer was chasing Nea at the moment.

Having no time to contemplate this, Nea trudged along. The brutal strike delivered to her still hurt quite a bit, and after another vital window was blocked, Nea was given another savage blow. It did feel a little better for Nea to lay down upon the ground, but her concern peaked when she saw the outline of Kate being put onto a hook. By now Nea should of been picked up, but when she looked behind her she saw the killer taking off his sunglasses.

"Ms. Karlsson, why do you rebel?" He asked, his voice so condescending.

Nea, who knew she had a punctured lung and at least three broken ribs gave no response. When Nea was finally picked up, she could see more copies of the suited man. Some were blocking the vaulting spots, some were checking all the closets, and several were gathered around the nearby hook that Nea was being delivered to. Some of them were smiling, others looked bored, and one of them was even laughing. It seemed like every time Nea blinked there were more of them. When Nea was finally hooked, the suited men looked to one another. All at once, the clones seemed to close in together, until there was just one killer.

Nea, with her mind numbed from the severe pain that had been inflicted, she could not process what she had seen effectively. Clearly there was a limit to the number of clones the killer could have, since they all came together. Nea closed her eyes, and she bared her teeth. The pain was no better from the first time she had suffered it. She saw that Kate had been rescued from her hook, as this was one of the trials where visibility between the survivors was quite high. It was a short time later that the final generator was started, but just a moment after that Nea could hear and see that Claudette was put on one of the hooks.

Nea could see that the Entity was a bit sluggish today, as it was taking quite some time for it it appear. Nea was about to try to pull herself off the hook when she saw the new survivor approaching the hook. The woman, seeming to be quite ignorant of this reality, covered her mouth with her gloved hands. "Oh my gosh!" She said in a hushed tone.

"Did you see the killer?"

"Y-yes I did… Eighteen of them." She said slowly, observing the hook closely.

"Can you please pull me off?" Nea asked, a bit of sass in her voice. She was in slightly higher spirits since help was here, and the exit doors were powered.

"O-oh yes, sure." Said Mei, adjusting her glasses. With a moment of hesitation, she pushed up on Nea's legs until Nea was able to push herself from the hook.

"Thank you." Nea said, limping forward away from the hook. She didn't bother asking for some help healing. She knew that it would take a while to explain to the new woman that all Nea's medical problems could be fixed by some very basic medical care. "Come on, we need to find the exit doors." She said as she limped along, until she was stopped. The two women found themselves in one of the cramped hospital rooms, with suited men blocking every exit. Nea knew that the new woman would be tempted to despair when she was sacrificed on her first trial.

Mick

Mick saw the moment when the Entity's spines were gone from the door hinge. He had no motivation to leave his room, as he had a bottle of whiskey in his hand, and some loud music coming from his radio. A smell that Mick was quite fond of was coming from the little stove on the other end of the room. The meat was a little gift from the Entity. At the moment Mick was laying on his bed, with his hat thrown on the ground. At the time he wanted nothing more than to have some fun with the cute rabbit girl, but the two bitches that decided to be lesbian mothers to her have been keeping her under tight supervision. Mick could probably brush the two of them aside, but they might call the other men of the mansion. Mick fancied himself a good fighter, but he could not last along several men that were bigger than him.

He had an ivory skull trinket in his pocket for the next trial, meaning that he could have his fun with one of the survivors. He hoped for the redhead in athletic clothing.

Mick eventually rolled out of his bed, and he wandered to the stove where the meat was finished cooking. "Ah, a bloody fine gift 'rom me host." Mick said to himself as he carefully placed the cooking rack on top of the stove. He took a deep whiff of the human meat. "Lovely." He said, as he turned around to the knock on his door. With his hand he took a little hunk of the meat. It was very hot, but Mick was a bit too drunk to care. He opened the door, and Mick saw one of the killers that never left their room. The one with the yellow apron and the human-skin mask. Mick could not see the man's eyes, but Mick knew he was looking at the meat. Mick knew what he came for.

"Come in mate!" Mick exclaimed, opening his arms and taking a big step backwards.

 _Right so here's the deal. You have Mei from Overwatch as your new survivor, and you have Agent Smith from the Matrix as your killer. More detail on them later when I write a new chapter with more sleep and less depression._

 _Thanks again to everyone who gave a review, it was that that motivated me to crank this little chapter out._


	7. The Hog - Part One

The Hog, Part One

Herman

The way that the Entity had been expanding puzzled even the killers. The Scarecrow had likened the behavior to a moody teenager that was not near to satisfied with their creation. With the rapid expansion, Herman almost hoped that the Entity would get careless, and perhaps it would allow for an escape.

The introduction of the Clone had only strengthened the appearance of the Entity acting erratically. When the Clone had first appeared, its door was left open at first. The visions that Herman had received depicted the Clone as a incisious looking man in a black suit. But the only thing that was in the Clone's room was a computer monitor with green figures raining from the top to the bottom. This meant that this killer was similar to the Nightmare where the killer can't be interacted with in a physical way.

To make things just a little more erratic, another survivor was added. A woman in a snow coat, Asian, and rather cute in the nerdy sense. On top of that, another killer was introduced. Another door appeared in the hallway, this one was labeled 'The Hog.'

Another thing that Herman had noticed was the split among the killers. Sally, Amanda, Anna, sometimes Phillip, Crane and Herman in one camp. The other camp, was the Bushman, the Cannibal, the Trapper, the Hillbilly, the Hag, and the Clown in the other. The other camp could always be seen congregating in the Bushman's room, with an awful smell coming from the door. It was from this that the Hag could be seen out of her room for any amount of time.

Violence was not too much of a concern for the first camp, since as seen with Amanda, violence between the killers leads to 'house arrest'. When it was discovered that Anna was abused by the Bushman, it was speculated that the Bushman was under 'house arrest' for a while after each incident. Despite that fact that violence was unlikely, it still concerned Herman that the Bushman's camp was larger than his. He hoped that 'the Hog' would be joining his camp, whoever he was.

Anna's English had been improving, but she was still very mute most of the time. The formation of the Bushman's camp had encouraged the first camp to congregate more often, so when Sally suggested that the group meet in her room, the rest of the camp agreed. Friends were not a bad thing to have, and Herman had to admit that he felt a sort of love for his 'co-workers.' He was playing chess with Crane while Amanda watched. Phillip was not in the room, or at least he was not visible at the moment. Sally was currently channeling her inner mother by playing with Anna. The two appeared to be having a lovely time.

"There's that smell again." Said Amanda, watching the chess game keenly.

"Human meat appears to be quite the joy here." Crane said as he moved one of his knights. "Check."

"I can't say such a thing would surprise me." Said Herman as he moved one of his pawns. "What do you think of the new survivor? The one in the snow coat?"

Amanda kept quiet for a moment. "She's tougher than she looks."

Crane moved one of his bishops. "She fears the reaper. That's what she more or less said the last time I had a mori." Crane remembered it well. The mori allowed the killer to act freely for a little while, and Crane used his freedom to gas his victim and observe. The woman in the snowcoat kept muttering about 'The Reaper'. Crane was surprised that this 'Reaper' wasn't among the killers here.

Sally was paying no attention to the chess game, rather she was having a tea party with Anna. In the corner of her eye, she saw a little movement in the air. Sally knew that Philip was here. She dared not look that way, since she knew that the Wraith did not like being looked at unless he allowed it. The fact that he was even here showed that he was also nervous about the other camp of killers gathering together. Sally couldn't blame him. She was concerned as well.

"Anna dear, would you like some sugar?" Sally asked as she slowly poured some tea in her cup.

"Yes." Said Anna.

"Very good." Said Sally, putting a clump of sugar in Anna's cup. Sally was about to put a clump of sugar in her cup when a spare cup started to float. Philip was appearing, with the tea cup in his hand. He said nothing, but Sally poured him some tea.

Ace

One nice thing about the rapid expansion of the Entity's game was the fact that there was more time between trials for the survivors. Since the traditional trial involved four survivors, it took longer for a given survivor to have a turn at a trial.

One bad thing was the new killers. It took a long time for the survivors to find a strategy to reliably beat the new killers. To make things worse, the new survivor, Mei, swore up and down that one of the people she knew in her life would follow her here. She just did not know which one. She spoke of a man called 'The Reaper' who could turn to smoke, there was 'Roadhog' who terrorized her with a hook and a homemade shotgun. There was 'Junkrat' who was the oddest one of all things. Apparently Mei was from the future and she was part of some sort of counter terrorism unit. At this point there's nothing that could surprise Ace.

Ace was up for another trial. So after some quality time with Laurie, Ace found himself in the campfire again. Several trials had passed since Mei showed up, so the survivors were pretty confident that Mei came alone.

Ace looked to his left. Mei, Tapp, and Jim stood at the ready. One close of the eyes later, Ace found himself in Australia once again. Being here again reminded him of the Bushman. Ace could see that at the moment he was alone, and to his left was a generator in an area secluded by dry bushes. He wasted no time. He crept to the generator, and he had just started his work when Tapp and Mei joined him. Nobody said anything, since nobody had a thing to say. It was a good tactic to speak only when needed. Nobody saw the killer, and this was proven by the fact that nobody had told Ace about it. All at once, the three survivors had a change in facial expression. All of them heard and felt the faint heartbeat. It was very tempting for Ace to peek his head out of the brush to see the killer, and he did. He did not count on the other two survivors doing the same thing. Ace felt a strong pang of dread when he saw that there was yet another new killer.

This one was a large one, with a body type similar to The Clown. He had a large tattoo on his bare belly, and he had a odd looking gasmask over his face. In one of his hulking hands, a spiked hook. Most worrisome, was the fact that this thing was looking right towards the three survivors. There was a strong pang of fear felt in the three survivors, but worst so for Mei. She turned her head to her fellow survivors, and her eyes were wide.

"Roadhog-" She muttered, before the hook was suddenly imbedded into her shoulder. She could barely let out a yelp before she was yanked towards the man with the gasmask. Ace felt lucky that he did not experience such a fate. Ace watched as Mei was given a heavy blow to her head by the Hog, then Mei was promptly put on one of the Entity's hooks.

Ace looked to his side to see that Tapp had already left the area, and Ace could determine that it was probably not a good idea to stick around. However, the only way to leave this area was to breach from his cover, and it would leave him in danger of the Hog's hook. Ace ended up sprinting to a nearby tree, and while he was out of cover, he could see that the Hog was looking right at him. Unknown to Ace, at the time Tapp was already working on a generator and Jim was already getting in position to save Mei. It's probably for the best that two law enforcement people were here for this trial.

Ace could hear the thing laughing as well, it kinda reminded him of Santa. Ace darted tree to tree, seeing that the Hog was following him. Ace was okay with being chased, as it gave the other three survivors time to fix generators and such. Ace sprinted to a broken down car for cover, but all at once he was brought to his back with a shooting pain in his leg. It was shortly after that he was yanked to the monster. It was more terrifying up close.

Amanda

The Hog was another one of the silent fellows. It was barely noticeable that he was even among the killers. Amanda was in her room with Herman and Crane. Herman had been brooding for a while, as if he was on the edge of discovering something quite grand. Crane seemed to have had the same feeling. Philosophy was a common hobby among the killers, and the survivors for that matter. It was a great hobby to have, to try and figure out the strange place that they have found themselves in. The three sat, casually talking for a while.

"I've seen the Hog." Said Herman. "He seems like he would be liked by the Bushman. What's weird is the fact that he doesn't seem that bothered by being here."

"He could be mentally defective." Crane muttered, not looking up from his notebook. "He wouldn't be the only one."

Amanda was tinkering on the other end of the room. She had received another one of John's blueprints from the Entity, and now she was trying to build the design. It was some sort of glove that could cut fingers off remotely. The design was to be used in a game, but for some reason John had never gotten around to building it. The design was a bit clunky, so Amanda resolved to improve the design after she built the first one. "I've never seen him leave his room." She said.

Herman was spending his time looking through some of the older blueprints. They interested him, but none of them were really practical to Herman. He had to admit that John was indeed a genus. "A chamber filled with crows to pick at the victim…" Herman muttered, looking over the blueprint.

Crane looked up from his notebook. His eyes went a bit wider. "Crows…" He said, standing up. "Raven." With nothing else, he left the room for his own.

Amanda and Herman looked to one another. "Perhaps birdwatching is a hobby that he's interested in." Herman said as he looked back to the blueprints.

Amanda did not respond verbally. Instead she stood up, and she closed the door of her room. It was not until the door was closed that Herman took notice.

"Amanda I…" Said Herman, before Amanda pounced. The aftermath of this would result in a relationship the likes of which Herman had never felt before. Just like that, life here was a little better.

 _Thanks again for all the love I've been getting for this story. By far it's the best received story that I've ever made. I wasn't even planning on putting this much effort into the story until I saw all the reviews!_

 _Anyway, welcome Roadhog into the cast, upon request of one of the readers that reviewed. See what happens when you ask? You may just get what you want._

 _Sadly, I'm running out of ways I can make this story fresh. So sadly, this story will eventually come to an end. If it's a happy ending or a sad ending I do not yet know. There has to be an end, since things get a bit hazy when you keep throwing in more characters._

 _And before some of you yahoos give be hate for the romance, I've been getting requests for it, so I'm sorry that I cannot make everyone happy. I can try, but I can't._

 _Anyway, thanks again for reading. I don't know when the next chapter will be written. Feel free to keep those awesome reviews and suggestions coming._


	8. Someone Else, Somewhere New

Someone new, somewhere else.

It's been two years since the funeral of Jim Gordon. During a raid, not unlike the common Gotham raid that had become routine, the old police commissioner had died, taking with him the Scarecrow. It was clear to most what happened here, so there was little else to do but mourn and pity. Bruce Wayne had given generously to establish the Gordon Memorial Detective Academy in Gotham, and this was the end of it for many. But not for Raven.

When the police commissioner and the villian died, Raven felt something. Something that she had no understanding of. Some sort of muted emotional bomb went off as soon as it happened, and long before Raven had heard of the incident. There was a distinct flair of emotion, and then as quick as it appeared, it vanished into some invisible void. For a long time Raven pondered what she felt, and she wondered what it had to do with the death of two people. Two years after the event, Raven felt a calling. A calling from a different reality.

Someone new, somewhere else.

Hana, despite being told otherwise, had to feel at fault for what happened. She was just following orders, and she had messed it up. The Overwatch revival had called her to service, a simple mission they called it. It was to raid a Talon hideout, and capture any terrorists for further interrogation. Hana's mistake had costed the lives of two members of that team. Mei, the friendly one, and the mercenary that was brought to the mission at the last possible moment.

The mission was supposed to be quick, but when resistance proved to be too harsh, the gorilla instructed Hana to launch the self-destruct procedure. She did so, but she had grossly miscalculated the path that her MEC would take. The explosion was set to take the lives of Hana, the gorilla, Tracer, and the hampster. It would of killed the other smaller mercenary, but Hana judged that this was no big deal. Hana saw that she would be causing the death of her and her squadmates, until around the corner came the hook. From the cover of the warehouse wall, the explosion only killed Mei and the larger mercenary.

However, Winston, and several other scientists determined that something very strange was involved in the death of these two people. For some people who were right next to a bomb, their bodies were remarkably intact. Talon forces farther from the explosion suffered worse injuries to their bodies. Even Mercy was baffled. More curious, was the strange electromagnetic spikes in the area shortly after the event. At first Winston assumed that this was from the bomb, but through tears Hana explained that this was impossible.

Through science beyond the comprehension of most, Winston was able to key in on these spikes. Through this, he caught glimpses into something he had never seen before. With help from the Vishkar Corporation, these glimpses were expanded from a fraction of a second to at most thirty seconds. What Winston saw horrified him. But, it gave him hope. More research was needed.


	9. Clean House

Clean House

Herman

Rin was a welcome addition to the cast of killers, at least in Herman's mind. It took Rin all of two hours to decide that she felt more at home with Herman's friend group. She was a quieter woman, but she was still very welcome, as now the group was one person larger. However, as the time passed the animosity between the two camps had grown. Security concerning Anna's safety had been lax once, but when Amanda found Anna in her room with her clothes torn and her mask shattered, the security was fully resumed. According to Crane, it was not just the Australian that took part in this. It very well could of been the whole group of people seemingly under the Australian's command. Crane could not determine if Lisa, the Hag, was involved.

Roadhog surprisingly, had joined Herman's group as well. It had been a considerable amount of time for this to happen. Roadhog was about as quiet as Rin, but he had a strange gentle air about him.

Several times Herman and the Australian had fist fights. Only a few swings could take place before the two were dragged into a dual trial. Most of the time the two were without moris, so their window of free will was very short.

Crane had isolated himself for a large amount of time during all this. Once Herman had seen what he was working on. It was some sort of statue, made from twigs and raven feathers. Crane claimed that he was summoning something, but he was not sure exactly what he was summoning.

This was one of the rare times that Anna was in Herman's room. At the moment she was sitting near the corner, slowly rocking back and forth. She wore a hastily made rabbit mask, and she was still humming, quieter this time. Herman was sitting near the middle of the lab portion of his room, with Amanda wandering by the chalkboards. She inferred that John would really like to see all this.

"What do you think Crane is summoning?" Asked Amanda.

Herman tapped his chin, putting down one of his clipboards. "I suppose a metahuman that can jump between worlds. I'm not the one to ask about this." Just then, a knock at the door. Herman assumed that it was Sally or Rin coming to check on Anna, since she was of primary concern since her attack.

Herman sat up, already in a bit sour of a mood. His mood soured further when he saw the identity of the knocker. Herman's first instinct was to charge. He did this to create distance between Mick and the two women in Herman's room. Herman kicked closed his door when he had cleared the doorway. Mick was holding a bottle of whiskey, and behind Mick in a loose semi circle was the Chainsaw Brothers and the Clown.

"You bastard! If I-" Herman started.

"What?" Mick asked, in the most arrogant way possible. "What's wrong with a little rabbit hunting?" He said with his antagonizing laugh.

"You might get a broken nose from it." Said Herman, one of his fists clenched tightly.

"Relax, relax." Said Mick, pulling a little ivory trinket from one of his pockets. He gently put in Herman's labcoat pocket. He then leaned a little forward. "Who knows? I might bag myself a piggy next…"

Without a moment's hesitation, Herman let fly a punch, then another one. He just kept swinging until he found himself at the Junkyard. He could feel that he was free. Good, that Australian idiot gave him the mori, and now Herman would electrocute the bastard until he was dead. Herman marched forward, ignoring the redheaded athlete and the veteran. He could feel them following, as this was a different situation. Herman was nearly frothing at the mouth, partially from the mask that he was wearing. He clutched his steel rod firmly in his right hand, and as soon as he saw the Bushman he clenched his left hand. Herman let out a mighty roar, causing every survivor around to wince in fear.

"There he is." Said the Bushman, readying his rifle, pointing it straight to Herman.

It was then that Herman realized his mistake. Of course, this is why Mick gave him the mori, so the two could fight. But this fight looked as if Herman would lose before it started.

Claudette

As it went with most duo trials, Claudette was scared. But when she looked up from a generator to see Quinten passing by her with a look of curiosity on his face, she was curious as well. At first she thought that it was yet another killer. But when she saw the situation she was just as stunned as Quinten was. She heard the animalistic howl coming from the Doctor, and she saw the Bushman preparing the rifle. Claudette could not tell what happened first. The Bushman fired the shot, and a bolt of electricity shot towards the Bushman. But when Claudette saw the Doctor fall face first into the ground, she knew how it ended. She saw the Bushman shutter, and look towards her. Claudette was just about to run when she blinked, and saw that she was back at camp, along with the other camp members. She first saw Jake, then Ace. She knew that everyone had to had seen the same thing. Adam, the new fellow, had stayed behind for this trial. With all survivors by the campfire, all of them could notice the new addition. Lying down on the ground face up, was a large, bald, black man wearing a doctor's coat. For a few seconds the survivors stood, slowly realizing who this man was. The man was awake, and he was slowly realizing where he was and what happened to him. It was Dwight that screamed first and ran forward, putting this whole weight into a foot that came crashing down on the Doctor's chest. David came next, not wanting to miss out on this. He had tears in his eyes, and after yelling something that could not be understood, he leaped on the man's chest, and delivered several blows to his head. David was soon pushed off by Meg who was screaming animalistically as she flailed her arms against the Doctor. Everyone else, save for Adam was behaving similarly. Adam, if he was here for a bit longer, would of acted the same way. Claudette stood in her place, but it was a while later that she realized that she to was screaming. She even found that she was stamping her feet involuntarily. Ace was kicking and yelling through his own tears, and Nea was stomping and screaming. It was already well known that survivors could simply not die here, so there was no need for anyone to be gentle. Tapp had picked up a boulder and dropped it on Herman's head, while Bill and Jim had found stray branches and started beating the helpless man. By the end of the riot, Claudette found herself throwing both stones and insults by the time that from exhaustion everyone had taken a step back to rest and to weep. The Doctor was just a bloody pulp, barely breathing.

Herman's tortures did not end there. Not only was he forced into every trial, and not even considered help when he was hooked, but beatings, drownings, and other tortures were very common. Once he was even lit on fire.

Amanda

Some time had passed since Herman vanished. But since then he had appeared in every single trial. Sadly, Amanda and his other friends were forced to kill him, several times over. Finally, Amanda was given a mori, to which she held in great earnest. She knew that the next trial, it would be the first time in a long time that Herman would see a friendly face. During the trials, poor Herman was black in blue in bruises. The once proud doctor was reduced to a pair of boxers. The survivors wouldn't even try to help him when he was hooked. In fact, several times did the survivors point to Herman's hiding place during a trial.

Finally, Amanda's trial came. She saw that she was at the Hospital. How fitting that Amanda would try and comfort Herman at his own home. Amanda passed by the chinese woman in a snow coat, the veteran, and the british brawler before she stumbled upon Herman. He was in his office, behind his desk, and he was sobbing softly. The once proud man was reduced to this. When Herman first saw Amanda, he squeezed his eyes shut, opening them when he realized that the red light was not there with Amanda.

Amanda knelt down, and she gently put a hand on Herman's shoulder. "I'm here." She said softly, partially muted by her pig mask. She then sat down, and she rested Herman's head on her lap.

Herman said nothing, he had nothing to say. He wrapped his large arms around his only friend, and he wept.

Amanda could hear several generators go off, but she cared not. There was no reason that she needed to care. She was granting Herman much needed respite. All five generators were done, and she remained here. Some time had passed, until someone else entered the office. It was the Englishman.

"Kill him!" He yelled, his accent more obvious than usual. "Go on!"

It wasn't long until the other two survivors joined, hurling insults and taunts. Not a single of the three survivors even paid mind to the fact that this was the only killer that used their mori to spare someone. Bill had seen the Hillbilly and the Hag slaughter the Doctor, but not the Pig. Amanda felt Herman squeeze her tighter, and she was almost able to ignore the coffee mug that was thrown at her by one of the enraged survivors. Even the pleasant looking Chinese woman was throwing things.

Finally, Amanda leapt to her feet, with her blade at the ready. In an attempt to shoo off the survivors, she had left Herman exposed. The woman in a snowcoat had snuck in a kick while Amanda was away. Amanda darted back to Herman, hoping to cut the woman as she did. She was then knocked to the ground by a chair courtesy of the veteran. It was only now that she saw that she was vulnerable without the Entity's power. She also saw that she was in real danger of becoming just like Herman. In a desperate attempt to save herself, she pointed the blade to Herman. She was almost able to stab him when she was pulled from Herman by the Englishman. She was beaten, and before she knew what was happening, she was being dragged to the exit gate. She struggled with all her might, but she was no match for two particularly strong men. She looked behind her to see that Herman was crawling behind, with the snowcoat woman urging Herman forward. Amanda now saw that she had met the same fate as Herman.

 _So, you readers have really outdone yourselves. The reviews have been flooding in, nearly all of them fantastic. It is because of this that I am going to expand the length of this fanfiction by a bit. I don't know by how much, but as much as I can. To those of you offended by Herman's treatment, go read another fanfiction._

 _Again, thank you so much for the reviews, please keep them coming. They encourage me to write more. In fact, I had no intention of starting this chapter until I had read review no. 19. Quote: "_ _YEEEESSSSS MOOOAAARE! PLEEEEEASE MOOOAAAREE!" Very insightful and very encouraging. (No I'm not making this up, this was an actual review.)_

 _However, it must end sometime. Feel free to give suggestions for the ending, or anything in general. At this point I'm so low on ideas that I might go with your suggestion. You don't think so? The only reason why Roadhog is even here is because of a suggestion._


	10. The Breaking Sky

The Breaking Sky

Dr. Crane

It was a terrible thing to see Herman and Amanda as survivors. It was even worse to kill them. According to Sally, while she was carrying Herman to a hook, Herman had told her to never use a mori, as the survivors would lynch the killer while they are not under the Entity's protection.

Crane rarely left his room. He was making a shrine of sorts out of raven feathers and sticks. During his brief time with the Suicide Squad, he was able to learn of a metahuman named Raven. Crane knew that Raven had some sort of demon aspect to her, so Crane decided to build a shrine of sorts to summon her. It was a longshot, but Crane was encouraged when he noticed a faint purple glow to the shrine, that got a little more defined when the shrine was built bigger.

He excitedly reported his findings to his friends, and they all gladly took raven feathers as their reward from the Entity. Crane just hoped that the Entity wouldn't take notice to what he was doing.

Meanwhile, the trials had been different for a while. Instead of four survivors working together, there were two teams of two. This usually made things easier for the killer, but it was still a dreadful thing to see as the killer. Most of the time, neither Amanda nor Herman would even fight being carried to the hook.

Anna's English had improved considerably since Amanda was taken by the survivors. Crane knew that such a thing should of been witnessed by Amanda herself. Crane knew that being a killer was far less terrible than being a survivor, but killers and survivors were still prisoners all the same.

Crane's door opened, and in came Roadhog with a fist full of raven feathers. Saying nothing, the giant gas masked man dropped the feathers on one of Crane's tabled. Crane quickly added the feathers to the shrine in hopes that he would add enough feathers to make something happen. When he added the feathers, something did happen. Something seemed to boil over, and Crane noticed a faint purple tint to all that he sees. In fact, it was everywhere. It was hard not to notice.

Raven

Ever since Raven felt the faint signal from another reality, she had dedicated herself to keying in on the signal. She was sure that if she knew exactly where it was, she could open a rift. She could feel the emotional energy around the totem that was made. In fact, it was hard not to feel it. She felt fear, concern, and for some reason there were even hints of love. Over time, the signal got stronger, and she could sense some of the emotional signatures of the people in the other world.

"Crane." Said Raven, levitating just a few inches from the floor of the JLA watchtower.

"As in…" Started Nightwing.

"Scarecrow." Said Batman, standing just a few feet away from Raven. "What about Gordon?"

"I feel him too." Said Raven. "He's.. Far away."

"What do you mean far away?" Asked Nightwing.

"I can't explain it. It's like he's in a different world in this world."

"Where is he?" Asked Batman.

"There's three worlds. One of them is constantly changing, as if… As if it is bouncing around realities."

"Can you open a rift?" Asked Batman.

"Almost." Said Raven. "The shrine is almost complete. Crane is the one that built it…" Raven squeezed her eyes shut. "I think I can merge the worlds together, but not for very long."

"Can you see anything else?" Asked Nightwing.

"There are many people from different realities." Said Raven. "And there is another reality that is peering into this world, I can't trace it."

It was then that Raven felt another presence near the shrine. The big gasmask man. He dropped the feathers near the shrine. Raven knew that soon the shrine would be complete. "I can open the rift." Said Raven, her eyes slowly glowing red.

"Get every JLA member here." Said Batman, finally showing emotion by speaking loudly.

Winston

By now it could clearly be observed what sort of world this is. Or rather, three worlds. One world for the victims, one for the killers, and one for them to meet. Winston saw that Mei had found herself in the victim world, and Roadhog had found himself in the killer world. Despite all the machinery and research, Winston could not choose where in which world he caught a glimpse of. He saw many thing that he wish he had not seen. The worst part was, Winston could see no way of helping the people in there. However, one of the people in the killer world, a young doctor looking person, had made a shrine of sorts. The shrine was glowing purple, and from the doctor's reaction, Winston could see that it gave the doctor hope.

Bill

It was nice that the trials were only two people now, but that also meant that it was harder to make it through a trial unscathed. However, enough time had passed that beating the two prisoners was no longer a daily occurrence. Jake had begrudgingly built the two of them a little shack, and the only tortures they would endure is being dragged to every trial.

For Bill, and for most everyone else, it felt very liberating to release all the anger on hatred on what gave them so much pain. But, as the time passed, Bill and the others felt another emotion fill them. Disgust and shame. Horribly torturing the killers made the survivors no different from the killers, or even the Entity.

It all happened at once. The sky was different, it was darker than usual. There were cracks, there were spots darker than others. All the survivors, and the former killers looked at the sky with wonder. Usually change was seen as a very bad thing, and for the purposes of the situation, often it was. However, the change in the sky gave hope, a different kind of hope.

Bill found himself next to Tapp, looking up. Tapp was probably the happiest survivor of them all since the Pig was brought back to the survivors. A hard interrogation from Jim and Tapp, and then a trial put on by Tapp is what he needed to get this mood. (From what Tapp told the survivors about the Pig's doings, a trial was generally agreed to be a good idea, even if it was unofficial. It gave Tapp high spirits, and it also gave the other survivors high spirits to see a ghost of justice in this horribly unfair place. It was a surprisingly well received sight.)

The survivors observed the sky for the better part of an hour, as the cracks were becoming more defined. All at once, the cracks formed a bright gold color, and the world went pitch black for a quick second. At first Bill thought he was being pulled into a trial. This fear was confirmed when he saw that he was at the Junkyard. But, instead of three or seven survivors, he saw them all. He saw all the killers as well. The Clown with his knife, the Bushman with his rifle and his knife, everything. Bill was already set to run when he noticed the horrible red glow in the sky. It was the same spider design as the Entity, and it was crashing down. The killers and the survivors stood motionless. As the spider-like appendages crashed down, it was blocked by some sort of black barrier. A woman was floating a fair distance above the ground. She was wearing a purple cloak. Under her, was what looked like a break in the air. Bill's eyes went wide, he was looking into the real world! In a stunned stupor, he felt himself being lifted off his feet in a very quick fashion. All he saw was a quick blur of red before he found himself lying on a medical bed. Before he could even grasp what was happening, he saw a doctor standing above him.

"What have you been through?" The doctor said, wearing sunglasses for some reason. It reminded Bill of Ace.

"Kid, you have no idea." Said Bill.

Mei

Mei was able to see a few things before she was pulled into the portal looking thing. The red blur was taking the survivors through. Mei heard the purple cloaked woman yell "Hury!", and she saw a flying green eyed woman with firey hair pick up the Clown from the ground and to the portal. She saw a man in black armor kick into the cloud of gas that was the Scarecrow. She saw a large green hand grab the Huntress, and she saw that the green hand was coming from the ring of yet another flying person. She saw the Nurse being dragged into the portal by the trunk of a green elephant. In the blink of an eye, she was brought into the portal by the red blur, and put on a medical bed next to the Huntress, who was strapped down.

From the bed, she could see that she was in some sort of medical facility, but unlike the ones from the Entity's realm, this medical facility was clean. She saw the black armored man dragging the unconscious Scarecrow into the room from the portal, and she saw the green elephant turn into a green skinned human man after the nurse was strapped into the bed. Mei noticed that none of the killers had a red glow, and she noticed that the portal was slowly closing. A man that looked to be half machine and half man was dragging the Bushman through, with a knife inbedded in one of his huge arms.

"Raven!" Came the call from the green skinned man, as the black barrier was shattered. The unconscious woman, probably Raven, fell to the ground. The man with the magic green ring made a long hand to go through the portal, but Mei saw one of the Entity's spines impale the poor woman. The shrine later made for Raven would not be able to call her back.

Mei saw that one of the pleasant looking doctors was ushering off Mei's coat to make way for a blood sample. Mei began to cry. It was now over. Perhaps she had survived.

 _And so ends the last official chapter of my little story. But not to fear, I will not leave you. After this chapter, released in a time convenient to me, I will have a 'where are they now' chapter, since at least one of you would like it._

 _Thanks again for reading this, I had no idea that people would like this so much. I've had multiple people tell me that this is the only good DBD fanfiction that they had read. From what I've seen, there's not too much competition. (Sorry to all the authors that I've just offended, but you need to learn the difference between 'your' and 'you're'. You also need to get it through your head that nobody wants just a story about Meg's interest in Dwight or your interest in gay relationships.)_

 _Anyway, perhaps one day I'll make a DBD-DC universe crossover as a sequel to this, so if you like, keep an eye out for that. Reviews may encourage me to do such a thing sooner._

 _That's about it. Thanks again for reading!_


	11. A 'Where are they now'

A 'Where are they now?'

The survivors: After a medical evaluation, each survivor was institutionalized in a special wing in Arkham Asylum for victims of supernatural occurrences. After being cleared for release after their brief two to four week stay, they were generously given assets and therapy paid for by the Wayne foundation. The shortest stay at Arkham for the survivors was two days for Jim Gordon, and the longest stay was for David at the full four weeks.

Meg and Dwight: Seasoned from his experience in the Fog, Dwight decided to teach management classes at Gotham University. Meg is a track coach at the same university. The two happily live together in an apartment near the university.

Jake and Claudette: Jake did not adjust well to Gotham, so he and Claudette moved to a smaller town towards the west coast of America. Claudette then opened a flower shop, with funds anonymously donated from the Wayne Foundation.

Quinten and Nea: Neither Quentin nor Nea had much experience in the real world on how to be an adult. After sleeping on the couch of Meg and Dwight for about a month, the two decided to wander together. Since the Nightmare was not contained, Quenten died a year after freeing himself from the Fog. Nea was sentenced to thirty years for his murder.

Ace and Laura: Ace, being cleared of his debt, went straight to the Iceberg lounge to make some money. It was through this that Ace was able to provide a nice life for Laura. Laura then took classes at Gotham University for elementary education.

Bill: Within a month of being free of the Fog, Bill found that he lacked meaning once again. Out of this, he was arrested for assaulting a drunk who Bill claimed stole Bill's wallet. Bill is currently a barfly who dishes out justice when he sees wrongdoing. (When he's not spending the night in jail of course.)

David and Feng: Feng, willingly ignorant to David's work is currently a coach for Gotham's E-Sports team, the Hornets. David is currently an enforcer for the Penguin mob.

Tapp: After the official trial of Amanda Young, Tapp was endorsed by Jim Gordon to be an official Detective of Gotham City. After Amanda Young escaped Arkham, Tapp recaptured her, and now he's part of the task force assigned to capturing the Riddler.

Mei: Current JLA reserve member, researcher for Waynetech. Is currently researching environmental science and trans dimensional travel.

Kate: After her release from Arkham, Kate started her music career again and is now living in LA amongst new friends.

Jim: After some thinking, Jim decided to fully retire after Amanda Young's trial. Is now living quietly in Gotham.

Adam: With the funds given by the Wayne Foundation, Adam back to Japan, where he resumed his teaching career.

The Killers: All killers were physically and psychologically evaluated, and all metahumans were transferred to the Luthor Prison for Metahumans. The non-metahumans were transferred to Arkham Asylum for treatment.

Evan, the Trapper: Transferred to Arkham asylum. After the Arkham riot that resulted in the escape of many of the inmates, guards were surprised to find that Evan remained in his cell with the door still open. Despite the inability to speak, Evan is being considered for release.

Max Jr, the Hillbilly: Transferred to Arkham Asylum. During the riot, Max escaped the Asylum after his cell door opened. While in the city he stole a chainsaw and killed three. Was later recaptured by Batman.

Phillip, the Wraith: Transferred to the Luthor Prison for Metahumans. Later recruited by Amanda Waller for the Suicide Squad. KIA by Atrocitus on his first mission.

Sally, the Nurse: Transferred to the Luthor Prison for Metahumans. Refused to join the Suicide Squad after Philip's death. After an appeal, Sally was granted parole. She continues her work as a nurse, and is on the JLA Reserves.

Lisa, the Hag: Transferred to Luthor Prison for Metahumans. Currently still an inmate.

Michael, the Shape: Transferred to Arkham Asylum. After the riot, Michael instinctively went towards Ace and Laura's house. He was then apprehended by Red-Hood. He had his status changed to metahuman due to his immunity to damage, and was transferred to Luthor Prison for Metahumans. Current inmate.

Smith, the Clone: Destroyed by Cyborg upon recovery.

Amanda, the Pig: Transferred to Arkham Asylum. Upon her escape, the was briefly employed by the Riddler until she was captured by Tapp and Batman. She then escaped a year later, and is currently carrying out John's work in Hub City.

Anna, the Huntress: Transferred to Arkham Asylum, and like Evan she remained in her cell during the riot. Therapy ongoing.

Bubba, the Cannibal: Transferred to Arkham Asylum. During the riot, he escaped and is still at large.

Herman, the Doctor: Transferred to the Luthor Prison for Metahumans, was later recruited by Lex Luthor for secret research.

Crane, the Scarecrow: Due to the Entity's changes to Crane since he was in the trial world when captured, Crane was reclassified as a metahuman since he could shoot out fear gas at will. Currently still an inmate.

Mick, the Bushman: Transferred to Arkham Asylum, recruited by Amanda Waller for the Suicide squad after displaying great combat abilities during the riot. Mick has been part of four missions, and has made good friends with Captain Boomerang.

Freddy, the Nightmare: After killing Quinten, Freddy's soul was allowed to rest in this world.

Rin, The Spirit: Was never originally captured. Her soul was rested.

Mako, the Hog: Transferred to Arkham Asylum. Escaped during the riot, is currently a mercenary working with Deathstroke.

Kenneth, the Clown: Transferred to Arkham Asylum. Escaped during the riot, was then recruited by Die Laughing, a Joker gang. He was later killed by David during a schism between gangs.


End file.
